Charmed Lives
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: Slightly updated summary: The definition of normal is the usual or expected state, form, amount, or degree. The polar opposite of this word, Halliwell. The children of the Charmed Ones are about to learn just how difficult magic can make their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am writing another Charmed fic but my mind is rather jumbled in what I want to write so I'm gonna start this and see where it takes me. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_BOOM_

The smoke cleared and she coughed. She poured the liquid into the bottle and turned around. As if on cue a demon shimmered into the room. She kicked a crystal into place and the demon groaned from the shock.

"Damn it you stupid witch," The demon said.

"Watch it your life is on the line," She said. She pushed her brown hair behind her ears and showed the demon the potion.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"I wanna know why there's been a surplus of lower-level demon attacks on my house," She said.

"What makes you think I know something,"

"Word travels fast down there," She said. "Now start talking."

"Never," She moved and replaced the crystal. The demon cried out in pain. "I know nothing!"

"Like hell you don't!" She shouted. Suddenly another demon shimmered into the room and chucked a fireball at the other demon.

"Nice try witch," She chucked the potion at him which collided with another fireball. The demon shimmered out of the room and the backlash of the exploded knocked her onto the ground. The sound of footsteps were heard as she regained her composure and attempted to stand up.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She ignored the voice and examined the bloody mark on her arm.

"Nothing,"

"What were you doing then?" She ignored him and began picking up the crystals and put them in a box. "Melinda!"

"I was just interrogating a demon okay," Melinda said placing the box on the table.

"No its not okay," Melinda rolled her eyes. "Plus your injured." Melinda looked at her arm.

"Pfft that's nothing," Melinda said. "I'm fine Chris." Chris gave her a look. "Please don't go and call" He cut her off.

"Wyatt," Wyatt orbed into the room next to Chris. "What's up?"

"Our sister was 'interrogating' a demon and got hurt again," Chris said. Wyatt walked over to Melinda.

"Wy I'm fine," Melinda said.

"Mel if I don't heal this thing it's gonna get infected," Wyatt said. "And then Mom's gonna yell at you for being irresponsible and me for not healing it."

"Fine," Melinda said. Wyatt held his hand over her arm and the golden glow appeared and dissappeared along with the mark.

"I don't get why you have to be so stubborn," Chris said.

"Don't even go there," Melinda said.

"Why it's true," Chris said.

"Call me stubborn and I will blast," Wyatt cut her off knowing where the conversation was going.

"Mel that's so childish," Wyatt said.

"Why it's not like Chris is gonna have kids anyway," Melinda said and left the room.

"She's so dead," Chris said heading after her. Wyatt shook his head and followed them.

"Chris don't be a baby about the comment," Melinda said. "I can't help that its true."

"It is not," Chris said. "I have a girlfriend." The doorbell rang and Wyatt opened the door to reveal a girl the same age as Melinda with blond hair dangling below her shoulders. "Talk about irony."

"Hey Izze," Melinda said. Izze walked up to Melinda. Isabelle Johnson or Izze for short had been best friends with Melinda since they were babies. Izze lived next right door, making their friendship stronger because they saw each other everyday.

"You two arguing again?" Izze asked.

"Chris is just being a baby about a comment I made as a joke," Chris rolled his eyes. "So let's go."

"Shopping spree?" Wyatt asked.

"We are girls," Izze said as Melinda grabbed her bag and coat.

"Oh Izze can I talk to you for a sec?" Chris asked. Melinda looked at Chris skeptically. "What I'm not allowed to talk to my girlfriend?"

"It's cool," Izze said. "I'll meet you in my car." Melinda shrugged and exited the house. Izze turned to Wyatt and Chris.

"Can I trust you two to handle things?" Izze asked.

"I'm going to get the food from my mom's restaurant now," Wyatt said and headed to the backdoor.

"Chris?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure you can handle this decorating thing?"

"Yeah yeah I just uh have to go buy some decorations," Chris said.

"You didn't buy them yet?" Izze said. Chris was about to respond when Izze continued speaking. "Look there's a box of decorations at my house. Go over and get them and ask my sister to help you." Izze turned to leave but Chris grabbed her arm. Izze turned around and Chris kissed her.

"Have I told you that you look nice today," Chris said.

"Buttering me up huh," Izze said. "Nice try, forget to decorate and your dead meat Halliwell." Izze kissed Chris' cheek and left.

* * *

She was curled up by the window reading a book. Her blond hair hung in front of her face. She looked at thew window and watched the car take off down the street. She closed her book and got up. She walked over to the door just as their was a knock. She opened it and stared at Chris. 

"My sister just left and you're here already?" Chris was about to respond when she stopped him. "You didn't buy decorations, you know I have decorations, and you need my help to not get your ass kicked by Izze."

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," She picked up a box and exited the house. "Aren't I a life-saver?"

"Yes all hail the great and powerful Keira," Chris said following her.

* * *

Wyatt walked into his mother's restaurant and walked up to the bar. 

"Hey Wyatt," Jeff the bartender came over to Wyatt. "What you doin here?"

"I've gotta pick up some food from my mom," Wyatt said. "Have you seen her?"

"Check the kitchen,"

"Thanks Jeff," Wyatt said heading to the kitchen. He walked in to see his mother pacing the room with a phone to her ear. She hung up and let out a sigh of frustration. "Earth to mom." Piper spun around.

"Oh hi Wyatt," Piper said. "The food's over there, so you can bring it out to your car."

"Sure," Wyatt said. "What time are you and dad coming by?"

"Izze said she's bringing Mel back at 6 right?" Wyatt nodded. "Okay well I'll come by like 4:30 or so to help set up the food."

"Okay well I have to go," Wyatt said. "Izze left Chris in charge of decoration." Piper smirked at her eldest as he grabbed the food and left.

* * *

Wyatt walked into the house carrying the food. He looked around and saw the living room completely decorated. 

"Wow," Wyatt said. Chris walked over to him and took some of the food from him.

"Yes you have me to thank for it," Keira said stepping into view.

"Figures," Wyatt said heading to the kitchen. Chris and Keira followed.

"So when are Mom and Dad coming by?" Chris asked.

"4:30," Wyatt said.

"I'm gonna go now," Keira said and left the room. Chris and Wyatt waited until they heard the door slam.

"Have you ever noticed anything odd about Keira?" Chris asked.

"She always has her nose buried in a book,"

"Besides that," Chris said. "I mean she like always knows what your thinking. Like today when I went over to ask her for help she knew everything I was going to say before I said it."

"So,"

"Well doesn't that sound kind of odd?"

"Chris are you trying to insinuate that Keira is like an evil being after us?" Wyatt asked.

"No," Chris said. "I think Keira is a witch."

"What has she done to make you think she's a witch?" Wyatt asked. "Do you think she's a telepath because she knew what you were thinking?"

"You're not taking me seriously," Chris said.

"Look if Keira were a witch then Izze would be a witch and then either you or Melinda would know," Wyatt said.

* * *

Melinda sat at the food court with Izze drinking a bottle of water while Izze munched on a pretzel.

"So how much longer are you going to drag me around the mall and hide your little secret," Izze looked up at Melinda.

"Don't know what you're talking about Lindy," Izze said.

"Please," Melinda said. "You plan me a birthday party every year."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes," Melinda said. "So how much more time do we have to kill?"

"Two hours," Izze said. "Wanna get our nails done to pass the time?"

"Sure," Melinda said. Both girls got up and headed out of the food court.

* * *

Wyatt stood in the living room helping his mother finish setting up the food. 

"Done," Piper said. Keira walked into the room.

"They're back,"

"Everyone quiet," Wyatt said and turned out the lights. They heard the door open.

"Hmm it seems to be dark," Melinda said. "I wonder what happens when I turn the lights on." She flipped the switch.

"Suprise!" Melinda smiled at everyone in the room.

"Happy twenty third birthday," Piper said hugging her daughter.

"Happy birthday kiddo," Leo said.

"Wow I like the decorations," Melinda said. "Good job Keira." Keira nodded and smirked at Chris.

"Because I obviously did nothing,"

"You stood on a ladder and hung what I couldn't reach," Keira said. "Feel fulfilled now?"

"Your sarcasm hurts," Chris said.

"It should," Keira said.

* * *

The door shut and Keira turned on the lights in their living room. Izze sat down on the couch and Keira sat in the chair across from her.

"I'm such a great party thrower," Izze said smiling. Keira nodded but kept quiet. "What?"

"Don't you feel guilty?"

"About what?" Izze asked. "Throwing my best friend a party?"

"No," Keira said. "You know what I'm talking about so why haven't you told them?"

"I shouldn't have to," Izze said. Keira looked intently at Izze for a second.

"They won't think we're some kind of freaks of nature," Keira said. "I think they'll be able to accept it."

* * *

Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt stood in the attic. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Chris asked.

"The demon that vanquished the other demon has to know something," Melinda said.

"Okay let's go over the plan," Wyatt said. "I summon, Mel you freeze, and Chris you set up the crystals." The three sibling nodded and Wyatt said the spell. The demon from earlier appeared along with three other demons.

* * *

Izze and Keira walked into the Manor. 

"So where are they?" Izze asked. They heard a crash and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Chris went flying backward into an old couch. Melinda blew up one of the demons but another threw a fireball in her direction.

"Mel look out!" Wyatt shouted. Mel turned just as the fireball went flying back at the demon. The remaining two demons shimmered out. Melinda turned to Chris who was standing up.

"Did you?"

"No," Melinda looked confused but turned in the direction of the attic door. They say Keira and Izze. Izze's right hand was hanging in the air. The two sisters shared a looked and then ran out down the stairs.

"Anyone else confused?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't freaking believe it," Melinda said.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda was behind the bar at P3 while Piper sat at the counter.

"Mel," Piper said. Melinda looked up from what she had been doing. "What's wrong?" Melinda walked over to where her Mom was.

"Izze's a witch,"

"What?"

"Yeah," Melinda said. "We were fighting and one threw a fireball at me."

"What!" Piper said getting upset.

"But it didn't hit me and neither Chris or Wyatt stopped it," Melinda said. "And I didn't freeze it."

"So where does Izze come in?"

"We saw her at the door with Keira," Melinda said. "And her right hand was hanging in the air." They heard the door open and saw Izze come in.

"Well I've gotta get back to the restaurant," Piper said.

"Bye Mom," Melinda said. Piper left the club and Izze walked up to the counter. They were both silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Both girls said and then smiled.

"How long have you had your powers?" Melinda asked.

"I got them after graduation," Izze said. "My mother had bound mine and my sister's powers but then," Izze stopped.

"So who told you?"

"My mom left us a letter explaining everything,"

"And your dad?"

"Mortal," Izze said. "Okay your turn."

"My mom is a witch," Melinda said. "Along with my two aunts making them the Charmed Ones."

"Wow," Izze said. "And your dad?"

"Well he was a whitelighter,"

"Which is?"

"A sort of guardian angel," Melinda said. "My brothers are both half whitelighter but I'm not."

"How?"

"My dad chose my mom and mortality over being a whitelighter."

"Have I ever told you your life is confusing?" Both girls laughed.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda sat in the booth at P3. They saw Izze and Keira coming towards them. 

"It's not illegal for Keira to be here right?"

"She's not drinking," Wyatt said. Izze sat down in between Chris and Melinda and Keira sat next to Wyatt.

"So who would've thought the next door neighbors were witches," Wyatt said.

"Who would've thought our next door neighbors were two witch/whitelighters and one witch," Keira said.

"Touche," Wyatt said. A waiter came over with three sparkling waters and two beers. Everyone took one and the waiter walked away."

"To secrets being revealed," Melinda said.

"I'll drink to that," Izze said.

* * *

The two demons who had escaped stood before another demon sitting in a throne-like chair.

"Did you see the girl?"

"She saved the youngest witch,"

"You're not supposed to kill them you idiot,"

"We know sire," The other demon said. "But why is this witch so important?"

"All will be revealed in time,"

* * *

Keira was sitting in the kitchen reading and eating cereal. Izze walked into the room. 

"Morning sis,"

"Mornin'," Keira said not looking up. Izze looked at her book.

"School or you choice?"

"My choice," Keira said. "School books are way too easy."

"They're rights of passage," Izze said. "The curriculum hardly ever changes."

"Yeah well I've only completed two months of senior year."

"It'll go by fast," Izze said. "Mine went by too fast."

"Yeah well you had two best friends and were dating that guy," Keira said. "What was his name again?"

"Spencer,"

"Yes he was head over heels for you," Keira said. "But then again who wouldn't be." Keira got up and grabbed her bag.

"I hope that's not resentment," Izze said following Keira.

"Of course not," Keira said. "I've come to grips that my older sister can cause jaws to drop wherever she goes."

"Yeah but only one jaw dropping boy matters to me now," Izze said. Keira rolled her eyes and opened the door. She saw a very familiar looking male standing outside.

"Uh hey Keira,"

"Izze it's for you," Keira said. "Bye!" She exited the house and headed to her car. She drove off as Izze turned to the doorway. Her eyes went big when she saw the guy.

"Surprise?" Izze's eyes grew wide staring at the male in the doorway.

* * *

Keira sat in her homeroom reading. 

"Attention students," Keira looked up to see the teacher standing with two identical twins. They looked vaguely familiar but Keira shrugged it off. "We have two new students so please make them feel welcome." Keira went back to her book until she heard the two seats near her become vacated. She looked up at the two girls.

"Hi," One of them said. She had longish brown hair that was dangling at her shoulders. Her twin had the same hair style but it was pulled back into a ponytail. "You look familiar."

"Maybe I look like someone who went to your old school." Keira suggested.

"Nah that can't be it," The first twin said. The other one stared at her before her eyes lit in recognition.

"You live next door to our cousins," She said. "Keira, right?"

"Uh yeah," Keira said. "Are your cousins the Halliwells?"

"Yep or mom is there step-sister," The second twin said. "I'm Peyton by the way."

"And I'm Pamela,"

"I think I'm starting to remember you guys," Keira said. "You have a brother right?"

"Yeah he just transfered to the University of San Francisco to be closer to home," Pamela said.

"Cool," Keira said. In her mind she was wondering if these two were witches as well, but decided not to ask. The bell rang and the three got up. "You guys have English next?" They both nodded. "I'm sensing this will be quite a year."

* * *

Izze stared intently at the man sitting in her living room.

"Say something Iz," The man said. "The suspense is killing me."

"What can I say with out losing it?" Izze said.

"Look I know your mad,"

"Damn right I'm mad," Izze said. "But if Mel finds out you're here she'll be downright pissed." The man expression paled at the sound of Melinda's name. Izze gave him a look.

"Look Iz I have to make peace with them,"

"There is no way in hell I am going to help you with that," Izze said. "You bailed on me and Mel at the time when we needed you most. No get the hell out." The man stood up.

"Izze you can hate me all you want," He said. "But the fact is I'm back for good now. Tell Mel if you want but I will make peace with the Halliwells, I have to." He headed to the door.

"What about me?" He turned and looked at her. "You keep saying you have to make peace with Mel and her brother, what about me?"

"I was hoping you'd forgive me and help me," He said. "The Izze I knew in high school would've helped me in a flash if it meant making Mel happy."

"Seeing you won't make Mel happy," Izze said.

"I'm game for trying," He said. He opened the door and headed out of the house. Izze stood at the doorway and watched him.

"Good luck Carter," And with that she shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**So.....I finally decided to update this story. I have a friend of mine to thank because we had a Charmed marathon the other day :D**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's, but nothing else**

**

* * *

**

Paige walked into the restaurant. It was pretty much empty, although there were a few employees doing things around the room. She looked around the room for Piper, but didn't see her. She headed towards the kitchen door, knowing she'd been in there. She saw Piper was on the phone and stood by the door quietly.

"Chris are you sure you can't find it?" Piper asked. "Well look around the desk." She listened. "You found it? Where?" She listened again. "On the floor? Do I want to know how it got there?" Paige smirked, remembering the times the P3 office was used for something besides paperwork. "Uh huh sure son. I just hope you didn't hurt your girlfriend at all. That desk has some sharp edges." Paige laughed quietly, knowing Chris was probably turning a very bright red. "Alright, try not to lose anything else. Bye Chris." Piper sighed as she hung up the phone.

"Kids these days, huh?" Piper spun around as Paige spoke.

"Paige!" She hugged her younger half-sister. "How long have you been here?"

"I heard most of your conversation with Chris," Paige said. "It's amazing what things pass down from parents to children." Paige gave Piper a look and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sure I've scarred Chris," Piper said.

"The boy fights demons," Paige said in a quiet voice. "He'll live." Piper smirked.

"So it's been awhile since we heard from you," Piper said.

"I know," Paige said. "The summer was chaotic with Henry Jr. transferring to the University of San Francisco and Pamela and Peyton wanting to go to a normal high school."

"Well you can't blame them," Piper said. "They've gone to magic school their whole life."

"I know," Paige said. "I mean Henry didn't mind until he started thinking about colleges and the twins were complaining that it wasn't fair that they had to go to magic school while their cousins got to go to normal public high school."

"I think you need to explain to your kids that being a Halliwell gets you far from normal," Piper said.

"I've tried," Paige said. "But the twins are stubborn."

"Much like their parents I see," Piper said, only to receive a nudge from Paige.

"But maybe we could have a family dinner tonight," Paige said. "Since we missed Mel's birthday."

"That sounds great," Piper said. "I'll call Phoebe and see if they want to come as well."

"The whole family under one roof," Paige said with a smile. "Just like old times." Piper smiled as well.

* * *

"So did you find those papers?" Wyatt asked as Chris came out from the office.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"And where were they?" Melinda asked as she handed Wyatt cups to dry.

"On the floor,"

"How did they get on the," Melinda stopped as she realized the answer to her own question. "Ew." Chris rolled his eyes as Wyatt laughed.

"I thought you were over the whole me and Izze thing," Chris said.

"No it's not that," Melinda said, starting to giggle. "It's just I'm pretty sure our parents have used that desk for the same thing."

"Oh god!" Chris said covering his eyes. "Must you give me those mental images?"

"Psh like you haven't walked in on mom and dad before," Wyatt said.

"No I haven't," Chris said. "I think I need to go wash my eyes out with soap."

"Chris you have serious problems," Melinda said.

"Well excuse me if I'd rather not think about our parents doing it," Chris said. Melinda gave her oldest brother a look who just rolled his eyes at the middle siblings' antics. The door opened and Izze came in quickly.

"Hi guys," She said nervously.

"Hey Izze," Wyatt said.

"What's up?" Melinda asked.

"Nothing," Izze said. Melinda gave her a look. "What?"

"We've been best friends forever," Melinda said. "You really think I can't see that you're lying."

"Am I really that transparent?" Izze asked.

"Only to me," Melinda said. "Now spill."

"Uh well," Izze began but bit her lip. "We have a problem. Well not really we, more you."

"Iz could you please stop rambling and get to the point?" Melinda asked. Izze sighed.

"Carter showed up at my house this morning," Izze said. Melinda tensed up and a dark look spread across both of the male Halliwell's faces.

"I hope you told him to go to hell," Melinda said coldly.

"Well kind of," Izze said. "He was very adamant, like border line begging."

"What did he want?" Wyatt asked. Izze was about to speak when the door opened. Carter entered the club and slowly walked down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Melinda asked coldly.

"Mel I," He began but she cut him off.

"Are you here to offer some cheesy apology?" Melinda asked sarcastically. "About how sorry you weren't there when we needed you? Carter we had just graduated high school and then Izze's mom died, and where were you?" Carter looked down at the floor. "You were gone. You left without saying a goodbye but left us letters." Melinda reached her breaking point. "You broke up with me in a 'Dear John' type letter." Carter looked up.

"Mel I," He started again, but was this time cut off with Melinda's hand slapping him across the face.

"Get the hell out," Melinda said. "And stay away from us."

"Mel please," Carter said. Chris and Wyatt stepped in front of Melinda.

"I believe our sister told you to leave," Wyatt said.

"Guys please," Carter said stepping forward. Chris shoved him back.

"You try that again I will beat you down into a bloody pulp," Chris said, threateningly.

"Izze please help me," Carter begged. Chris finally had it and punched Carter square in the jaw. Carter stumbled to the floor. Wyatt put his hand up to stop Chris from attacking Carter.

"Get out of here," Wyatt said. "Before I let Chris rip you to shreds." Carter slowly stood up and started to leave.

"I won't give up," Carter said. "I came back for a reason." And then he left. As soon as the door shut, Melinda broke down.

"Why now?" She asked, as she began to cry. "Does he not know what we went through?" Izze pulled Melinda into a hug.

"It's okay," Izze said as Melinda cried into her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

"Mom!" Phoebe Halliwell's eyes snapped open. She had been working on her column but had dosed off. Paulina, Phoebe's youngest daughter, was standing in the doorway. Paulina was sixteen years old, making her the youngest of all her cousins. She was also the most like Phoebe at that age, which concerned Phoebe greatly. "I'm home."

"I got that from your loud entrance," Phoebe said, rubbing her eyes. "How was school?"

"It was whatever," Paulina said.

"And could you elaborate by whatever?" Phoebe asked.

"The teachers taught boring stuff and us students listened," Paulina said. "By the way, there's a message from Aunt Piper on the machine."

"What did it say?"

"She invited us over for dinner," Paulina said. "Aunt Paige and all them are back in town."

"Well that's great," Phoebe said. "Go call Parker and Pilar and be ready soon ok?"

"Whatever," Paulina said leaving the room. Phoebe sighed and lay back down on her pillow. Her eyes closed and she began to dose off. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with the sight of her husband next to her, his head propped up on one arm.

"Hi there," Coop said. "Tired?"

"Yes," Phoebe said. "I've been backed up with work. I have the column and they want another book. Why is love such a tiring topic?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Coop asked.

"No," Phoebe said. "Because you'll delve into some elaborate answer and I'll just end up falling asleep." Coop smirked.

"Well you have to get up anyway," Coop said standing up. "Because we have to head over to Piper's." Phoebe sighed and stood up. She went to grab her keys but Coop scooped them away from her hand.

"Hey," She said.

"I'll drive," Coop said kissing Phoebe's forehead. They walked into the living room where there three daughters were sitting. Their oldest Parker, was twenty two years old. She was sitting scribbling into a small notebook. Parker was interested in writing, but unlike her mother, was more interested in fiction. Pilar, the middle daughter, was nineteen. She was the artist of the family, which meant that most of her clothes had some form of paint spilled on it.

"Are we going now?" Paulina asked impatiently.

"Yes," Coop said. "Not that you have anywhere to go." Coop gave his daughter a look and Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because neither of you will teach me how to drive," Paulina began. "And I didn't inherit that nifty little power that you have that allows me to flash to different places."

"None of us did genius," Pilar said as they exited their house. "But I guess Parker could be consider the closest with the cupid powers."

"Just because I'm a writer?" Parker asked as they all got into the car.

"No because you write sappy love stories," Pilar said.

"At least people understand what I write," Parker said. "I have no clue what your paintings are supposed to mean."

"Because you can't see the depth to my art," Pilar said.

"I think you're both being stupid," Paulina said. Parker looked over at Pilar and then they looked at Paulina. Paulina was, inconveintly, sitting between the two.

"Hey Pilar," Parker said. "What did you have for lunch?"

"A Paulina sandwich!" The older sisters shouted, before squishing Paulina between them. Paulina squealed and tried to break free.

"Mom, Dad!" Paulina squealed.

"Girls play nice," Phoebe said. "Oh god, I just sounded like Grams." Coop smirked at his wife as they pulled up to the manor.

"Okay enough," Coop said. "We're here." Parker and Pilar got out of the car and Paulina dashed out after them.

"I'm going to kill you two," Paulina said. Coop put a hand on her shoulder.

"No we're going to go inside and have a nice family dinner," Coop said. "No food fights."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Piper's still mad she has to get the grandfather clock fixed again."

"Aunt Piper should just throw it out," Pilar said. "You guys have that thing fixed way too often."

"Yes we do," Phoebe muttered as she rang the doorbell.

* * *

"Pamela!" Peyton screamed as she banged on the bathroom door. "I really need to go to the bathroom!"

"Just a second," Pamela said, from inside.

"How many times do you need to apply that lipgloss before it's freaking perfect?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Well you just messed me up," Pamela replied. "Guess I'll have to start again!" Peyton sighed furiously and walked down the hall to her parents room.

"What's up Peyt?" Her dad asked.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Peyton asked. "Miss Princess down the hall is taking forever."

"Sure go ahead," Henry said. He headed down the hallway. "Pamela get out of the bathroom." The door opened and Pamela stepped out. She peered back in and flick her hair before exiting. Peyton came down the hallway.

"She is the reason why I need my own bathroom," Peyton said. "No normal person should spend that much time in front of a mirror."

"I was putting on make-up," Pamela said nonchalantly.

"We're going to Aunt Piper's!" Peyton shouted, still annoyed. "You don't need to look like a cake face!"

"At least I care how I look," Pamela said heading down the stairs. Peyton was about to respond when Henry placed his hand over her mouth.

"Pamela apologize to your sister," Henry said.

"But,"

"Now," Henry said sternly.

"Fine sorry Peyt," Pamela said.

"Now your turn Peyton," Henry said.

"Sorry Pamela," Peyton said. The two girls stood in the main hallway, with their arms crossed looking away from each other. The door opened and Paige and Henry Jr. entered.

"What a welcoming sight," Henry Jr. said. "My sisters in the aftermath of a fight. Lemme guess, bathroom?" The two girls nodded, still not looking at each other. "You two should stop with the pouting and being mad at each other. Unless of course you'd like mom and dad to go into about how lucky we all are that we have siblings to grow up and fight with." The twins sighed and hugged each other.

"Nicely handled," Paige said, patting her son on the shoulder. "You'll make a great whitelighter." Henry Jr. rolled his eyes.

"Can I make it through college first mom?" Henry Jr. asked sarcastically.

"Okay," Paige replied in the same sarcastic tone. "Well we better getting over to Piper's."

"I wonder what Aunt Piper made for tonight," Peyton said.

"Probably everything she could think of," Henry said. "Your aunt knows how to cook up a feast."

"I could use that," Henry Jr. said. "The dining hall food sucks."

"College food tends to be bad," Paige said as they all got into the car.

"Isn't what you learn at college supposed to be the important thing?" Pamela asked.

"Well yeah," Henry Jr. said. "But having a nasty lunch isn't fun."

"It's not like you need to eat that food," Peyton said.

"Can I ask why we're having this conversation?" Henry asked. "It doesn't seem to have a point."

"When do our children's conversations have a point?" Paige asked.

"Hey!" All three children shouted from the backseat. Paige and Henry both smirked as the car pulled up to the manor.

"Okay," Henry said as they got out of the car. "Offended faces off, happy faces on."

"Dad it was stupid when we were kids," Peyton said. "What makes you think it's any different now?"

"You and Pamela bickering is silly," Henry said. "But you two still do it anyway."

"Dad one," Henry Jr. said. "Peyton zero. Peyton would you care to respond to up the score?"

"I'm going to kick you in the teeth," Peyton said as Paige rang the doorbell.

"No one is going to kick anyone in the teeth," Paige said. Peyton began to respond but Paige stopped her. "Even if he can heal himself." Peyton crossed her arms and frowned as the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's, but nothing else**

**

* * *

**

"So why are we going to this again?" Keira asked as she sat on Izze's bed. They had been invited over to the Halliwell's for dinner. Apparently, they were having all of their family over.

"Because Piper's making a lot of food and she knows we love her cooking," Izze said.

"And she considers us part of her family?" Keira asked finishing Izze's thought.

"You know that bugs me," Izze said. "But I mean Piper was always like a second mom to us and when mom died she was really helpful."

"And you've been dating Chris for over five years," Keira said with a smirk.

"Hey thanks Captain Obvious!" Izze said sarcastically. They left Izze's room and headed downstairs.

"Well at least I'll have people to talk to," Keira said. Izze gave her a look. "Pamela and Peyton Mitchell transferred to my school today."

"Oh yeah," Izze said. "Those are Mel's cousins." They exited their house and quickly walked over to the house next door. They could already hear people talking inside.

"It sounds like a party in there," Keira said.

"Well with a family as big as the Halliwells," Izze began. "It always is." She rang the doorbell. Piper opened the door with a smile.

"Hey girls," Piper said. "Come on in." She stepped aside and let the Johnson sisters enter. She closed the door and turned to them. "So I told everyone else about the witch thing, so don't be suprised if everyone is asking about your powers." The two sisters gave each other a look before heading into the living room.

"Hey Iz," Melinda said walking up to her best friend. "So you ready for a fun filled evening with the Halliwells?"

"Oh so ready," Izze said. "But after can you and me have a little pow-wow in your room about," Izze trailed off and Melinda sighed.

"Sure," Melinda said. "But for now, no talk about that." Izze walked over to the couch and sat down next to Chris. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Izze and kissed her cheek.

"So you're a witch," Izze looked over at Phoebe, who was addressing her.

"Yes my sister and I are," Izze said. "And you and your sisters are the Charmed Ones."

"Melinda explained this to you?" Leo asked.

"Well I tried," Melinda said. "It's really hard to explain."

"What's hard to explain?" Paige asked.

"Oh so would you like to explain to Izze what a whitelighter is?" Melinda asked. Paige made an "oh" face.

"Well whatever it is," Izze said. "I know Chris, Wyatt, Paige and her children are half. And Leo used to be one."

"Maybe you can show her the Book of Shadows to elaborate on certain things," Piper said.

"If it makes you feel better," Henry said. "I'm still confused by all of this magic talk." Everyone in the room laughed.

"So what are your powers?" Peyton asked.

"Well I have telekinesis," Izze said.

"Really?" Pamela asked. "Cuz so does Chris." Izze looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"It's sickening how perfect you two are together," Melinda said crinkling her nose. Izze shrugged and kissed Chris.

"What about you Keira?" Piper asked.

"She's totally a telepath," Chris said. Keira smirked and gave her sister a look.

"Actually I'm not," Keira said.

"Then how do you," Chris began, but Keira cut him off.

"Always know what you're going to say?" Keira asked, finishing his question. "I'm not quite sure why it happens, but I'm an empath."

"An empath," Phoebe said with a knowing smile. "Are you sure?"

"Well I got my powers at a rather inconveinent time," Keira said, rubbing her foot on the ground. "So I kind of got an overflow of emotion."

"That's why you locked yourself in your room," Wyatt said. Keira nodded.

"Wait I'm confused," Paulina said.

"Our mother binded our powers," Izze said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the subject. "But she died five years ago and then we got our powers."

"She left us a letter explaining everything," Keira said. "So we weren't completely clueless as to what our powers were. Plus I had already gotten a more than necessary dose of my powers during that time."

"So had you learn to get it under control?" Phoebe asked.

"Well for a few days I mostly hid out in my room," Keira said. "Then I tried meditation which kind of helped. But then I ultimately knew that I couldn't hide forever. I had headaches a lot of the time, but I tended to push it out of my mind by reading. It's kind of why I'm such a bookworm."

"Huh," Phoebe said. "Wish I had thought of that when I first had my empath powers."

"You had empath powers?" Keira asked. Phoebe was about to respond but Keira stopped her. "Long story, I get it."

"You seem to really have them under control," Leo said. "It's impressive."

"Well I do most of the time," Keira said. "I don't think I could go to an amusement park without having a heart attack and I tend to hideout in the basement on certain occasions." Izze and Chris both turned bright red, knowing what she meant.

"Ew," Melinda said.

"Yeah I didn't need to know that," Phoebe said.

"Me either," Paige said and Piper nodded.

"Well Keira's just adding on to the embarassment for Chris today," Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Do not bring up the conversation from before," Chris said. "It's still a scarring thought."

"Alright well let's head into the dining room for dinner," Piper said. Everyone stood up and started heading into the other room.

"Keira," Leo said. Keira stopped and looked at him. "If you would like to learn how to control your powers even more, I could help you."

"Seriously?" Keira asked.

"Well I'm the Headmaster of this thing called Magic School," Leo said.

"Sounds cool," Keira said.

"I'll tell you more about it later," Leo said. Keira nodded and walked over to sit next to her sister.

"Keira come sit with us," Pamela said from the other side of the table. Keira shrugged and walked around the table. She sat in between the twins.

"Did you do Mr. Mason's assignment yet?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Keira said. "It was really easy."

"For you maybe," Peyton said. "I looked at it and had no clue what to do."

"Well I am a bookworm," Keira said. "Plus I've read the book multiple times so I basically know everything about it." Peyton smirked. "But no I will not do your homework for you."

"Darn," Peyton said. "I feel like the whole reading my thoughts thing is going to get annoying fast."

"Believe me," Izze said. "It is."

"It would be more than just annoying if I were to do that to you right now," Keira said with an evil smirk. Izze glared at her and some of Keira's mashed potatoes began to rise. Before Izze could use them against Keira, they froze.

"A big rule in this house," Piper said, looking at Izze and Keira. "Never use magic when food is around."

"Any particular reason why?" Keira asked. Chris and Wyatt looked over at Melinda with amused faces.

"I accidentally blew up a turkey," Melinda said.

"How do you do that accidentally?" Izze asked, amused by the situation.

"I was nine years old and I was just learning how to use my new powers," Melinda said. "My dad was carrying the turkey in and he tripped. I tried to freeze it but it blew up instead."

"In my face," Leo pointed out.

"All right," Piper said. "Everybody dig in." Everyone began talking amongst themselves as they began serving food.

* * *

Three demons entered a cave slowly.

"Larsden are you sure this is the place?" One of them asked.

"Yes," Larsden said. "This is Kevor's cave." Suddenly the cave was filled with light. They saw Kevor sitting on a throne with two demons standing on either side.

"I was wondering when you three were going to get here," Kevor said. The three demons bowed their heads.

"My lord," Larsden said. "What is your request?"

"Go to the manor," Kevor said. "And take care of our little problem."

"But my lord," Larsden said. "That's suicide." Kevor gave him a look and a fireball appeared in his hand.

"Do you dare question my word?" Kevor asked. Larsden bowed his head again.

"No my lord," Larsden said.

"Good," Kevor said as the fireball disappeared. "Now go." Larsden and the other two demons shimmered out of the cave.

"My lord," Kevor looked at the demon standing to his left. "Why did you send them?"

"To get the witches attention," Kevor said. "Those three are useless to me and if they die it would not ruin my plan. But to get my plan in motion, we need those witches to start poking their noses where the shouldn't."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone had gone home except Izze and Keira. Izze was upstairs talking to Melinda about their situation with Carter. Piper was in the kitchen with Wyatt and Chris cleaning the dishes. Keira and Leo were in the living room. Keira was seated on the couch with her legs crossed, in a meditating position.

"Just concentrate," Leo said. Keira took a deep breath and exhaled. "What are you feeling?"

"I'm getting frustration," Keira said. "Piper's trying to clean something off a dish, but it's not coming off." Leo smirked at that. "Uh, Chris and Wyatt are talking about P3. Wyatt's making fun of Chris for," Keira trailed off and made a face. "Ew."

"Ok," Leo said. "What about upstairs?" Keira took another deep breath and exhaled.

"Izze and Melinda are talking about," Keira trailed off again and her eyes flew open.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked. Suddenly, three demons shimmered into the room.

"Look out!" Keira shouted. Leo ducked in time as an energy ball went flying towards him. Larsden grabbed Keira as Piper, Chris and Wyatt ran into the room.

"Don't move or she get is," Larsden said holding an athame to Keira's throat. Keira closed her eyes as she felt the demons feelings. Piper, Chris and Wyatt exchanged a look as the other two demons created energy balls and aimed them at them. Piper froze all three demons and Keira quickly moved the athame from her neck. She didn't move fast enough as Larsden unfroze and threw an energy ball at Keira. It hit her shoulder and she crashed into a wall and banged her head. Piper blew up one of the demons as Wyatt called for one of the energy balls. The two demons exploded, leaving Larsden alone. He broke into a run and ran from the room. However, Melinda and Izze were at the stairs. Melinda blew him up.

"Where's Keira?" Izze asked. She ran into the room, but stopped. "What on earth?" The others went over to her, wondering what she saw. Carter was kneeling in front of Keira, healing her.

"Oh my god," Melinda said. Carter helped Keira up.

"You're a whitelighter?" Chris asked.

"Their whitelighter," Carter said looking at Keira and Izze. Melinda looked at Carter again before running upstairs.

"You should go," Keira said. Carter looked down at her. "I'm an empath, trust me." Carter sighed before orbing out of the room.

"You okay?" Izze asked Keira.

"Yeah just confused," Keira said.

"I think we all are," Izze said.

"No, not about Carter," Keira said. "About that demon."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"He knew coming here was a suicide mission," Keira said. "He didn't want to be here and he knew he wasn't supposed to kill me."

"That's odd," Chris said. "Wyatt and I will try and figure that out. Why don't you go home and rest."

"Chris I'm fine," Keira said.

"I agree with him," Izze said. "And I'm your big sister, so come on." Keira sighed and headed out of the house. "Is Mel going to be okay?"

"I'll talk to her," Piper said. She looked over at Leo and they headed upstairs.

"I'm going to go look in the Book of Shadows," Wyatt said, before orbing out of the room.

"So I guess I should go home and make sure Keira's okay," Izze said. She turned to leave but Chris grabbed her arm.

"I think the question is are you okay?"

"My sister was just attacked by a demon," Izze began. "One of my former best friends is a whitelighter, and my other best friend is a wreck over everything that has happened today." She sighed. "So I don't know how I am." Chris pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"Everything's going to be fine," Chris said. "Now go home, get some rest, and tomorrow maybe you and I can have some alone time."

"Why Chris," Izze said with a smile. "I do believe that sounds like a date."

"Yep that's sound right," Chris said before kissing her. Izze smiled again before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's, but nothing else**

**

* * *

**

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Melinda whispered as she sat on her bed. Carter, her ex-boyfriend, was a whitelighter. Melinda had done what she had sworn never to do, fall for a whitelighter. She buried her head in hands, willing herself not to cry.

"Melinda?" Her mother called from outside the room. The door opened and Piper and Leo walked in. Piper sat down next to her daughter while Leo stood in front of her. "Are you okay honey?"

"He's a whitelighter," Melinda whispered. "A fricking whitelighter. Why?" Piper hugged her daughter as Melinda started cry.

"Oh honey," Piper said stroking her hair. "I know. It sucks."

"I can't do it," Melinda said. "I can't go through what you and dad went through." Piper sighed as she held her daughter.

"It's okay sweetie," Piper said. She looked up at Leo, not knowing what else to say. Leo had the same look and sat down on the other side of Melinda. "It's okay."

* * *

Wyatt stood in the attic flipping through the pages.

"Find anything?" Chris asked walking into the room.

"Nothing," Wyatt said. "But what Keira said was weird."

"About the demon not actually wanting to attack?" Chris asked and Wyatt nodded. "Yeah that was weird. What could that mean?"

"Well I thought he was meant to be a distraction," Wyatt said. "But the book is here and and Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige haven't called or come over freaking out."

"So we've got nothing," Chris said.

"Basically," Wyatt said. "I guess we stop for tonight and look for some more answers tomorrow."

"Agreed," Chris said. The two brothers left the attic and headed downstairs. They walked into the hallway and their parents were leaving Melinda's room.

"How's Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"She's upset," Leo said. "But she's trying to get some sleep."

"Maybe we should just let her rest tomorrow," Chris said.

"No that's the exact opposite thing to do," Piper said. "You know your sister, she needs to keep herself busy. Especially with this situation, keeping her busy with work is a good idea."

"Anything on the demon?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," Wyatt said. "Maybe we could get something more from Keira tomorrow."

"Yes but for now I say we all get some sleep," Piper said. They all nodded and Wyatt and Chris headed off to their respective rooms. Piper sighed as she and Leo went into their room.

"Everything's going to be alright," Leo said.

"I hope so," Piper said.

* * *

_Izze stood helplessly as she watched a demon attack her sister. She tried to move but for some reason couldn't. The demon threw Keira into and her sister slid down to the floor, unconsious. The demon looked over at Izze before turning back to Keira. He created an energy ball and went to throw it at Keira._

Izze shot up, her eyes wide open. She quickly got up and ran down the hall. She slowly opened the door to her sister's room. She sighed as she saw Keira sleeping peacefully. She closed the door and walked back down the hall. She sighed as she closed her door and sat down on her bed. She was still freaked out by her dream. She grabbed her phone and dialed Chris's number.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Hi," Izze said quietly.

"Iz?" Chris asked. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," Izze said. "Kind of left me freaked out."

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"No," Izze said. "Do you think you can come over? Like now? I can meet you down at the door." She heard Chris chuckle, before blue lights appeared before her. Chris was then standing in front of her.

"Orbing makes things easier," Chris said with a smile. Izze smiled a little, but was too freaked out to truely smile. Chris saw this and sat down next to her. "Tell me about the dream."

"I was watching my sister get attacked by a demon," Izze said. "I couldn't move, all I could do was attack. I woke up right before the demon," Izze stopped, unable to say it. Chris wrapped his arms around her.

"None of us are ever going to let that happen to Keira," Chris said. "Or to you." Izze looked up at him and kissed him. She held onto Chris's shirt as they kissed, almost afraid to let go. Eventually, they both pulled away and Chris looked at Izze. "I should go." He went to leave but Izze caught his arm.

"Could you stay?" Izze asked. "Please?" Chris smiled lightly at his girlfriend and sat down. Izze scooted backwards and pulled the covers back and made room for Chris. He moved next to her as they both lay down on the bed. Chris wrapped his arm around Izze and held her closely, as they both began to fall asleep.

* * *

Keira walked out of her room the next morning. Even with everything that had happened the day before, she still had school. She sighed as she headed past her sisters' room. She didn't even need to stop to sense her sister's emotions. She felt her sister was at peace as well as Chris, who was with her. She headed downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast. Her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Keira," Pamela said. "Peyton and I were wondering if you wanted a ride to school this morning."

"Sure," Keira said.

"Great," Pamela said. "We'll be there in five minutes." Keira closed her phone and finished breakfast. She headed upstairs and went to her sister's room. She opened the door slightly and poked her head in. She saw that they were still asleep. She walked in and gently nudged Izze.

"Morning," Keira said as Izze opened her eyes.

"Hey," Izze said, sleepily. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Keira said. "I'm getting a ride to school from Pamela and Peyton."

"Okay," Izze said. They heard a car honk from outside. "Well there's your ride. See ya later sis."

"Bye Izze," Keira said as she exited the room. Izze turned back to Chris, who was just waking up.

"Morning sleepyhead," Izze said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Of course," Chris said sitting up. "You?" Izze nodded. "Good to hear. Well I should get home before anyone from my family comes over looking for me. "

"What do you have to do today?" Izze asked.

"Inventory for the club," Chris said. "But maybe you'd like to help me, Mel, and Wyatt."

"Only if you take me out to lunch after," Izze said. "And your mother's restaurant does not count."

"Oh come on that was one time," Chris said. "And it was only because I forgot we had a date."

"Because that's always what your girlfriend wants to hear," Izze said with a smirk. "Now go. I'll be over soon." Chris kissed Izze before orbing out.

* * *

Piper stood in the kitchen. She was about to leave for work, but was cleaning up some dishes from the breakfast she made.

"Morning," Chris said walking into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked. Chris gave her a look. "Well after the events of last night I decided to check on you and your siblings during the night and suprise, suprise you weren't in your room. So where were you?"

"Izze called me," Chris said. "She had a bad dream that left her freaked out."

"Well fine," Piper said.

"You're not annoyed or anything?"

"Well I don't like it when my son disappears in the middle of the night," Piper said. "But seeing as Keira had her first demon attack and Izze has always been overprotective of her, I understand."

"Thanks Mom," Chris said as he grabbed some left over breakfast food. "So where's everyone else?"

"Well Wyatt had a charge emergency," Piper began. "But he said he'd head over to the club after, Melinda already left for the club, and your Dad is teaching at Magic School. By the way, he wants Keira to come by Magic School today. Can you make sure she gets the message?"

"Yeah sure," Chris said sitting down at the table.

"All right," Piper said. "Well I'm headed to the restaurant. I'll see you later." Then Piper exited the kitchen. Chris heard the door open but not close. He got up and looked into the hallway. Piper was standing at the door talking to Izze. Then Piper left and Izze walked towards Chris.

"What were you and my mom talking about?" Chris asked.

"She wanted to make sure Keira's ok," Izze said. Chris nodded as he put his plate in the sink.

"So let's head over to P3," Chris said. Izze nodded as they headed out of the manor.

* * *

Keira sat in the school library, reading. She was trying to pay attention to her book but she could sense someone watching her. She looked around the library to see who it could be. At first, she didn't see anyone. Then she spotted Paulina on the other side of the room. Keira grabbed her book and walked across the room.

"Hey," Keira said, sitting down next to Paulina.

"Hi," Paulina said. "You sense me?" Keira nodded. "That's some ridiculously strong empathy you got."

"Yes except it does nothing when a demon holds an athame to your neck," Keira said.

"First demon attack?"

"Yesterday," Keira said. Paulina nodded and looked at the older girl.

"Left ya a little shaken up huh?" Keira nodded. "I know the feeling. I don't have an active power. In fact, I have the least power of all my siblings and cousins."

"But you are the youngest," Keira said. Paulina shrugged. "But you're sixteen and you think you should have something more than premonitions."

"Like I said," Paulina said. "Strong. It sucks, ya know? Feeling so helpless and defenseless, while everyone else has a power to protect themselves."

"We should start a club," Keira said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a plan," Paulina said. The bell rang, signalling the end of the period. "Well I see you around."

"Yeah bye," Keira said. They both left the library and went off their separate ways.

* * *

Izze and Chris walked up to the club. They saw Carter standing outside pacing. Chris balled his hands into fists and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I need to talk to Mel," Carter said. He looked at Izze. "And you."

"So why are you standing out here?" Izze asked.

"I haven't gotten the courage to open the door," Carter said. Chris opened the door and shoved Carter inside. They entered the club to see Melinda, with her back to the door, moving bottles around the bar. Chris moved quickly to the bar.

"Hey Mel," Chris said.

"Oh good you're here," Melinda said, without turning around. "Wyatt's in the office doing inventory." She turned around and saw Carter standing by the stairwell with Izze.

"I'm going to go help him," Chris said and quickly headed over to the office and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asked coldly. Carter approached the bar, followed by Izze. Melinda glared at him as he and Izze sat down on bar stools.

"I needed to talk to both of you," Carter said.

"Mel let's hear him out," Izze said. Carter looked at Izze, suprised she was sticking up for him. "He was our best friend."

"Was being the operative word," Melinda said.

"Mel," Izze said.

"Fine," Melinda said. "But how the hell are you a whitelighter when you grew up with us."

"Because I didn't die and become a whitelighter," Carter said. "I was born a whitelighter." Both girls looked at him confused. "Chris and Wyatt are both half whitelighter and they're both extremely powerful. So a few Elders what would happen if a full whitelighter was born."

"So you're parents are?" Melinda asked.

"The Elders Sandra and Odin," Carter said. "They had been married in their past life, so it was the easiest solution."

"So then why did you grow up with us under the facade that you were a normal kid?" Izze asked.

"Well one reason was that my full powers didn't come until I was a full adult," Carter said. "And the other reason was I had to get to know you and your sister because I was going to be your future whitelighter."

"So then why did you leave when we obviously needed you most?" Izze asked. "I'm sure my sister could of used some supernatural help rather than looking herself in her room for four days."

"My full powers didn't come until I was eighteen," Carter said. "I need to learn how to control and use them."

"What's to learn?" Melinda asked incredulously. "Orbing, healing, sensing?"

"I'm the child of two Elders," Carter said. "It's much more than that."

"So you're some all powerful whitelighter?" Melinda asked.

"Wll I'll never be more powerful than you or your relatives," Carter said. "But basically, yes."

"So how does the whole you're my whitelighter work?" Izze asked.

"I'm here to guide you," Carter said. "Whenever you need, you can just call my name and I'll be there."

"Conveinent," Izze said.

"So I have one question," Carter said. The two girls looked at him. "Are we still friends?"

"Well I can't hate you forever," Izze said. "Plus as my whitelighter I'm probably going to be seeing a lot of you." Carter looked at Melinda, who just stared back not saying anything. Izze jumped off the stool she was sitting on. "Oh gee, I almost forgot. I have to go call my sister." Then Izze quickly made a break for the office.

"Mel?" Carter asked. He looked at his ex-girlfriend, hoping she would answer.

"I can be your friend," Melinda finally answered.

"Just my friend?" Carter asked. Truthfully, Carter didn't give a damn if she wanted to be his friend. Carter wanted her to be his girlfriend again. He hadn't been as happy the past five years as he had been when they were together.

"I can't Carter," Melinda said. "I can't go through what my parents went through. And I know you would never have the choice of me over being a whitelighter." Carter looked down at his feet dejectedly. "So I can be your friend but I can't be your girlfriend." Carter looked up, sadness written across his face.

"You know I'll always care about you," Carter said before orbing out of P3. Melinda sighed, before going back to what she had been doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's as well as a crush on Drew Fuller. Sadly, nothing else.**

**

* * *

**

Wyatt sat at the desk in P3 sorting papers. Inventory was never fun, so he could understand why Chris had ducked out a half hour ago to take Izze to lunch. Also, by Chris leaving it helped Wyatt concentrate on his work. It's not that he was annoyed by the two of them, it was more that Izze was rambling on and on about how to get Mel back together with Carter. Izze had obviously been eavesdropping on the conversation between the two. Wyatt had nothing against the idea, he wanted nothing more than his baby sister to be happy, but he was never much of a romance guy. Sure he dated a few girls in high school and had been in a few relationships recently, but they didn't seem real. And by real, he meant the kind of love that Izze and Chris had for each other or even what Mel and Carter had years ago. Wyatt just hadn't found that girl.

He blamed his issues with love on his Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe. Coop was a Cupid and was always talking about these romantic things that he had inspired people to do for the ones he loved. Wyatt had never felt so inspired by a girl that he wanted to take her on a hot air balloon ride over San Francisco or a midnight picnic in the park. And then there was his Aunt, who since marrying Coop, had also become an expert on love and had written two books about it. Wyatt was manly enough to admit he read the books, while Chris had been embarassed when Mel told Izze.

"Hello?" Wyatt looked up to see a red-haired woman standing in front of him. "Sorry I knocked but there was no response and there was no one out there." She pointed to the bar area, which was empty. Wyatt assumed Mel had gone to get lunch, probably at their mom's restaurant, and had been too preoccupied in her own thoughts to tell him.

"Hi can I help you?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah I just moved here," The woman said. "And I was wondering if you had a job available for a waitress or a bartender." She played with her hands uncomfortably as she spoke. There was something about her that made Wyatt smile. She had fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. She smiled awkwardly as he stared. Wyatt, realizing what he was doing, looked down at the desk and started fumbling around.

"Um," He said, trying not to create an awkward silence. He thought about her question. On most nights, Wyatt, Chris, and or Mel would be there to run the bar and wait on the few tables they had. The three of them didn't need to run the bar as well as the club, but it was easier than hiring a lot of employees. They knew everything about the club, seeing as they grew up helping their mother run it. Then, Wyatt remembered Keith. Keith had been working at the club for about a year before he had to quit. He was in a pretty bad skiing accident that would keep him off his feet for months. "We do have an opening. What's your name?"

"Lilith," She said.

"Okay Lilith," Wyatt said. "How about tonight we let you do a test-run working the bar?"

"Alright," Lilith said with a smile. "What time should I be here?"

"5:30," Wyatt said. "So you can help with set-up and we can walk you through some of the basics."

"Okay I'll see you then," She smiled and exited the office. Wyatt leaned back in his chair and smiled.

* * *

Melinda walked into her mom's restaurant. She still had everything Carter had said running through her brain. She gave a small smile to Jeff, the bartender before heading into the kitchen. Piper was helping one of the chefs cook something. Melinda leaned against the wall as she waited. When Piper finished, she turned and saw Melinda.

"Hey kiddo," Piper said. She grabbed two plates sitting on one of the counter and headed out of the kitchen with Melinda. They sat down at a table. This was a weekly thing for them, Piper would make a new dish and she would have Melinda come to the restaurant to try it. It was also one of their longest mother daughter traditions. Melinda remembered doing this since she was about five or six years old.

Piper watched her daughter pick at her food. Melinda wasn't usually a picky eater and even on the few occasions that she was, Piper knew what not to make. But when Melinda did pick at her food, it meant one thing. Something was really bothering her.

"Alright," Piper said causing Melinda to look up. "You're picking at your food."

"I'm just not hungry," Melinda said.

"Sweetie you used that excuse this morning when you passed on breakfast," Piper said. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Carter came by P3 today," Melinda said. "I'm just confused about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Piper asked.

"Well first he asked Izze and I to let him explain," Melinda said.

"Let him explain what?" Piper asked.

"About what he is,"

"He's a whitelighter," Piper said. "You of all people know what that is, your brother's are half."

"Well here's the thing," Melinda said. "Carter is the child of two elders."

"What?" Piper asked, confused. "How is that possible?" Melinda gave her a look. "Not like that. I know how that's possible, I have given birth."

"Gee thanks for the images Mom," Melinda said sarcastically. Piper rolled her eyes. "But apparently, sometime after Chris was born a few of the Elders decided that because Wyatt and Chris were so powerful and they're only half-whitelighter that maybe it would be smart to have a full born whitelighter. And that's what Carter is."

"So who are his parents?" Piper asked.

"The Elders Sandra and Odin," Melinda said.

"Oh are you kidding me!" Piper exclaimed. Melinda gave her a look. "Okay I have no issue with Sandra. Compared to certain Elders, she I can tolerate. Odin, however, I do not like."

"Why?"

"I've told you the story about your father having to choose between me and being an Elder right?" Piper asked and Melinda nodded. "And I told you about the Elder that cheated to get Leo to pick being an Elder? That was Odin."

"Oh my god," Melinda said. "That's ridiculous."

"Especially since he was always against my relationship with your father," Piper said. "But I'm guessing that's not all that's bugging you."

"Carter wanted to make sure we were still friends," Melinda said.

"Just friends?" Piper asked, giving Melinda a look. Melinda sighed. "He's still got feeling for you, doesn't he?"

"Mom I don't know what to do," Melinda said. "I've always cared about Carter but,"

"Carter being a whitelighter changes everything right?" Piper asked and Melinda nodded. "Sweetie, I know you're discouraged by everything that happened with your dad and I. But if you really care about Carter, than it shouldn't matter if he's normal or if he's a whitelighter." Melinda sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I have absolutely no clue what to do," Melinda said.

"You'll figure it out sweetie," Piper said. "You'll figure it out."

* * *

Keira sat in her meditating position. She was at Magic School, working on her empath abilities. Leo was pacing in front of her.

"If you're going for aggravated," Keira said without opening her eyes. "It's working." Leo stopped pacing and smirked.

"Very good," Leo said. "If you keep improving like this, then maybe we could tackle an amusement park soon." Keira laughed, a little nervously.

"I don't know about that," Keira said. "When I'm able to walk around my own without any issues, then we'll talk."

"As Chris's father I didn't need to hear that," Leo said.

"As Izze's sister," Keira fired back. "I never want to hear or feel it."

"Over-sharing," Leo said. If Keira's eyes hadn't been closed, she would have rolled them. Instead, she shrugged and straigtened her posture.

"We're about to be interrupted," Keira said. Leo gave her a look. "In five, four, three, two," She paused and opened her eyes. "One." At the exact same time that she said one, Peyton and Pamela opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Leo," The twins said at the same time, before hugging their Uncle.

"Girls, you're interrupting our lesson," Leo said. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Uncle Leo it's 5 o'clock on a Friday," Pamela said.

"And I'm sure Keira has a more awesome things to do then sit here," Peyton said.

"Not really," Keira said. The twins looked at each other and laughed.

"You do now," They said at the same time. The each looped an arm through one of Keira's arms. "Bye Uncle Leo!" Then, they quickly exited the room. They began walking down the hallway, arms still linked.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Keira asked.

"Our house," Peyton said. "How does Chinese take-out and a movie sound?"

"You couldn't have told me this in school?" Keira asked.

"Well we could have," Pamela said.

"But we had Magic School classes too," Peyton said. "And if we told you, you might have told Uncle Leo, who would have then made sure we couldn't get out of our classes."

"Which was?"

"Orbing," Pamela said. "I mean, it's so easy to orb."

"Anyways," Peyton said. "By us surprising you, we got to use the excuse of how important it was that we go talk to our uncle the headmaster, right away."

"Sneaky," Keira said. "You know you're probably going to get busted right?" The two sisters shared a look.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because Leo has been listening to us the whole time," Keira said. "He's gone now though."

"And you didn't warn us?" Peyton asked.

"I didn't know your plan was so sneaky," Keira said. "Should've told me about it in the first place." Keira smirked and the twins stuck their toungues out at her. "So how are we getting out of here?"

"Orbing," Pamela said before orbing out of Magic School.

"Ever orbed before?" Peyton asked and Keira shook her head. "First time for everything." Peyton put her hand on Keira's shoulder before disappearing in a swirl of bright blue lights.

* * *

Chris and Izze sat at the bar at P3. Melinda was behind the bar counter cleaning up.

"Why don't you help her?" Izze asked.

"Because it's not my night," Chris said. "And Wyatt's going to be over in a minute to help."

"Lazy," Izze said and Chris rolled his eyes.

"You could've avoided that," Melinda said. "By sweet talking your girlfriend."

"He could not have," Izze said.

"Really Iz?" Melinda asked. "Because you're a sucker for the cheese balls." Izze scrunched her nose at that comment. Wyatt came walking over with Lilith, the girl who wanted to be hired there.

"So how'd I do?" Lilith asked.

"Great," Melinda said. "Have you bartended before?"

"I did a lot of waitressing in New York," Lilith said.

"It showed," Izze said with a smile.

"Well I believe it's agreed on then," Chris said and nodded to Wyatt.

"You're hired," Wyatt said, extending his hand out. Lilith smile and shook it.

"Thanks," She said. "And thanks for helping me get situated with the bar and the room and all."

"No problem," Wyatt said. She smiled at him again and then left the club.

"I'm not the only one who saw that right?" Melinda asked.

"I saw it too," Izze said.

"What are you too talking about?" Chris asked.

"You guys are two of the most oblivious people ever," Melinda said. Izze nodded with a smirk on her lips. "Lilith, our newest employee, was flirting with Wyatt."

"You're imagining things," Chris said.

"She's right," Izze said. "But then again, you wouldn't know flirting if it came up and bit you on the ass."

"Wyatt she was smiling at you the whole night," Melinda said. "And she kept glancing over at you when you weren't looking."

"Ok and?" Wyatt asked.

"Ugh do I have to explain everything?" Melinda asked. "Look Lilith likes you. Ask her out!"

"Melinda I just met her today," Wyatt said.

"Oh my god you are the biggest idiot ever," Melinda said. "Did you learn nothing from Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. Ask her out, she won't say no." Wyatt shrugged and Melinda rolled her eyes. "Idiot." Melinda went back to cleaning. Chris and Izze continued talking, in there adorable couple-y way. Wyatt sighed as he wiped the counter, his mind thinking only about a pair of icy blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's!**

**

* * *

**

Keira woke up the next morning, confused. She was lying on a couch that was not in her house. As she sat up she took in her surroundings. Keira then remembered that she was at the Mitchell twins' house. There were empty take-out and ice cream containers on the table and the floor in front of her. Peyton was on the other side of the couch and Pamela was on the chair next to the couch. She looked at her phone, before realizing she never called her sister. She quickly dialed Izze's number.

"Morning short fry," Keira rolled her eyes hearing Chris's voice. Chris had been calling her short fry for as long as she could remember. It was annoying, yet endearing.

"Hi Chris," Keira said. "Can I talk to my sister?"

"She's still asleep," Chris said.

"Hence you picking up her phone," Keira said. "She wasn't freaking out was she? I kind of forgot to call her."

"No she knew where you were,"

"How?" Keira asked.

"My aunt called my mom last night and she mentioned it in passing," Chris said. "When we got back from the club and you weren't here, we checked my house to see if you were working with my dad."

"And then your mom told you," Keira said.

"Precisely," Chris said. There was a sound on Chris's end. "Izze's awake, hold on."

"If I were strict I'd totally ground you," Izze said.

"Good thing you love me too much," Keira said. "Sorry for not calling."

"It's fine," Izze said. "At least you're safe. So when are you getting home?"

"Not sure," Keira said. "Pamela and Peyton aren't awake yet."

"Ok well call if you're going somewhere other than home," Izze said.

"Alright bye Iz," Keira said before hanging up. She looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock in the morning. Keira wasn't sure how late of sleepers the twins were on weekends. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. Keira dabbed her face with water and then pulled her blond hair back into a ponytail. Then she quickly braided it, a habit she had when she put her hair up. As she exited the bathroom, Keira nearly crashed into Henry Jr.

"Well good morning," He said. "I'm suprised you're awake."

"I've never been a late sleeper," Keira said as they walked back to the living room. Peyton and Pamela were still asleep. "Are they?"

"Yeah," Henry Jr. said. "Weekends they sleep until at least 11."

"Huh," Keira said. "I might as well leave them a note and go."

"Want some breakfast before you leave?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Sure," Keira said. They walked over to the kitchen. Henry Jr. motioned for her to sit.

"So what would you like?"

"You're making it sound like you have all these nice options," Keira said. "But you only have cereal."

"That empathy just killed my fun," Henry Jr. said as he grabbed two bowls.

"That's me," Keira said. "Fun-crushing one person at a time." Henry Jr. smirked as he put the cereal choices and milk on the table. "So where are you parents?"

"My dad is dealing with a parolee," Henry Jr. said. "And my mom had to go with because he's also her new charge."

"That's odd," Keira said. "Has that happened before?"

"Once," Henry Jr. said. "When they first met." There was a comfortable pause as they both ate their food. "So what'd you and my sisters do last night?"

"Watched movies," Keira said. "Pigged out, talked about stuff."

"Ah so girl things," Henry Jr. said. Keira shrugged. "Something I'm missing?"

"I've never really had close friends," Keira said. "I've always kind of been an introvert. For most of my life the people I was comfortable with were my family and the Halliwells." She paused. "As in the ones who live next door to me."

"Yeah I got that," Henry Jr. said. "So my sisters are kind of your first real friends?"

"Pretty much," Keira said. "It's kind of sad, I know," Henry Jr. stopped her.

"It's not," Henry Jr. said. "But you definetly picked two perfect people." Keira gave him a look. "My sisters may drive me crazy, but they're both really great." Keira smiled.

"I'm starting to get that," Keira said. Keira picked up her bowl and walked over to the sink. Keira felt her cheeks get red as she felt Henry Jr. watching her in complete fascination. Being an empath meant that his crushing was going to be rather obvious. She composed herself before turning around. "Well I should get going. Could you tell your sisters I said bye?"

"Yeah sure," Henry Jr. said. "See ya around." Keira smiled awkwardly before quickly leaving.

* * *

Melinda and Izze were sitting in Izze's kitchen, talking.

"So what's Wyatt gonna do about Lilith?" Izze asked.

"Knowing him," Melinda said. "Nothing. My brothers are so oblivious when it comes to girls."

"Preaching to the choir," Izze said. Melinda rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Carter orbed into the kitchen. Izze jumped back in suprise. "Heard of knocking?"

"Would you like me to orb out, knock, and then orb back in?" Carter asked.

"Oh just get over it Iz," Melinda said. "You're gonna have to get used to it. Especially if you're gonna continue to hang around my house."

"Hey I thought you were on my side!" Izze said.

"I'm on the side of the person whose not being stupid," Melinda said. "And right now that's Carter's."

"Victory!" Carter exclaimed.

"And now I'm on no one's side," Melinda said. Then, all three laughed.

"Huh," Izze said. "Feels like old times."

"Except two of us aren't keeping secrets," Melinda said. "And one of us isn't clueless about being a witch."

"Touchee," Izze said. "So Carter was there a reason you orbed here?"

"Yeah," Carter said. "I talked to the Elders about the demon attack from the other day."

"And?" Izze said. "I'm not the one that needs to know this. Mel, Chris, and Wyatt are doing the demon-hunting."

"Yes I know," Carter said. "But this issue is that your sister may be the target."

"That's not possible," Izze said.

"Iz they're demons and she's a witch," Carter began but Izze held up a hand.

"What I meant," Izze said. "Is that Keira is an empath. She felt the demons emotions." Carter gave her a look. At that moment the door opened and shut and Keira walked into the kitchen. "Ah, just the empath I was looking for. Tell Carter what you told us after the attack."

"He didn't want to be here and he knew he wasn't supposed to kill me," Keira said.

"Keira he was a demon," Carter said.

"So they don't have emotion?" Keira said. "Everyone has emotion, I would know."

"He could have been trying to trick you," Carter said.

"Look I don't know much about my powers," Keira said. "But I do know that your emotions can't lie. Your face can, but not how you really feel." Carter just looked at Keira. "So now, maybe those Elders can actually figure out what they really wanted, because it wasn't me."

"Alright," Carter said. "I'll be back later." And then he orbed out.

"Well someone is rather irritable this morning," Izze said. "Something up sis?" Keira put her head in her hands.

"I really really hate my power sometimes," Keira said.

"Care to explain?" Melinda asked.

"Okay so I was hanging out with Peyton and Pamela last night," Keira said. "And I fell asleep on their couch."

"Right and the whole not calling me," Izze reminded her.

"Not important to the story," Keira said. "So I woke up this morning and after talking to you, I went to the bathroom and when I came out I ran into Henry Jr. and we started talking. We talked over breakfast and as I was washing out my bowl, I felt his feelings, which included starting to develop a crush on me." Keira buried her face in embarassment.

"Aw!" Melinda said. "My cousin's got a thing for you!"

"So why is this bad?" Izze asked.

"Izze I barely talk to guys past Chris and Wyatt," Keira said. "How am I supposed to deal with the fact that my friends' older brother likes me?"

"Um ask him out?" Melinda asked. "Is there like a plague on dating that no one told me about?" Izze laughed a little and Keira rolled her eyes.

"Well do you like him?" Izze asked.

"Iz this was the first conversation I've had past simple greetings," Keira said.

"So try getting to know him," Izze said. "What harm could come from it?"

"And your sister is obviously an advocate to dating your friends' older brother," Melinda said with a smirk.

"Oh grow up," Izze said. "You always say you're over it and then you make childish comments like that." Melinda stuck her tongue out.

"Well of course she teases you," Keira said. "Because she has to deal with the fact that you're also sleeping with Chris." Izze turned bright red as her jaw dropped.

"Ew!" Melinda cried and covered her face with her hands. Keira smirked and left the kitchen. Melinda and Izze looked at each other before bolting out of the kitchen after Keira.

* * *

Kevor sat in his throne, thinking.

"Are you sure they suspect something?" Kevor asked.

"My lord," The demon on his left began. "The younger witch, who was attacked, is an empath. She felt Larsden's feelings and that he wasn't after her."

"At least he wasn't completely useless," Kevor said. "Now, what we need to do is to get them to come after us."

"How my lord?" The demon on his right asked. Kevor held up an athame.

"Plant this in their home," Kevor said. "When they find it, they'll use it to scry for whoever is after them."

"Then what my lord?"

"You two will hold them off," Kevor said. "While I get the real target."

"But why my lord?" The demon on the left asked.

"Patience," Kevor said. "All will become obvious in time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I would hope you guys would know by now, but I own nothing but my OC's**

**

* * *

**

Izze leaned against the wall, dabbing a wet cloth against her forehead. She had been feeling pretty terrible the whole day. Now she found herself on the bathroom floor. She felt her stomach go against her and she leaned over at let out all the contents of her stomach in the toilet. When she was finished, Izze sat back against the wall. She looked up at the box sitting on the bathroom counter. She reached up and grabbed it. Izze sighed, realizing it was her only option. She opened the box carefully and quickly did the task. She placed as well as the object on the counter. She leaned back against the wall. It felt like eternity before Izze picked up the little object again. She looked down, scared at what the result was.

It was positive.

The little pink positive sign stared back at her almost mockingly. Izze covered her mouth with her hand, unable to believe it. She was twenty three years old and she knew she wasn't ready for this. Then there was Chris. They'd never had the conversation about children, let alone about if they wanted to marry each other. Of course, Izze loved Chris, but she wasn't sure how this news would affect him. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Wyatt stood in P3 at the bar.

"So this is what inventory is like?" Lilith asked, walking into the room carrying a box.

"Yeah it's not very interesting," Wyatt said. "But it's a pretty necessary thing. Thanks again for helping. My siblings had some things to deal with."

"Well since I am the new employee," Lilith said with a smile. "Then I should learn all about this place."

"Anything you need to know you can ask me," Wyatt said. Wyatt turned his back on Lilith and she smiled and whispered "yes" quietly.

"So maybe," Lilith began. "We could meet up for lunch tomorrow and you could tell me all of P3's rich history."

"Sure," Wyatt said before going to the office. As soon as he was out of the room, Lilith jumped up and down, excitedly.

* * *

"Anything?" Keira asked. She had been sitting in the Halliwell's living room, working on her powers with Leo. She had felt Chris, and Melinda coming downstairs and used it as an excuse to stop for a minute. She was tired from all her practicing. It wasn't that she didn't want to control her powers, but Keira couldn't help but feel exhausted every time she did.

"Nothing," Melinda said, sitting down on the couch. Chris and Melinda had been searching for the demons that had attacked them. It had been a dead-end search. The Book of Shadows had nothing. "If only we had something to scry with."

"What about the athame?" Keira asked.

"The one the demon held up to your neck?" Chris asked and Keira nodded. "We never found it." Keira stood up and looked around the room.

"I was standing about here," Keira said. Then she walked to a different spot. "And then that demon threw me here." She crouched down and looked under the couch. She reached her arm under and groped around on the ground looking for something. Suddenly, her hand landed on something cold. She stood up and showed them the athame.

"Small fry, you've done it again," Chris said with a smirk. Keira rolled her eyes and handed Melinda the athame.

"Oh scrying time," Melinda said sarcastically, before heading back up to the attic.

"Need any help?" Keira asked.

"No she does not," Leo said and Keira sighed loudly. Chris laughed.

"Hey it all be worth it small fry," Chris said.

"Gee," Keira said in an obnoxiously chipper voice. "I just can't wait until I'm able to feel comfortable in my home!" Chris glared at Keira and she stuck her tongue out. Chris left the living room and was about to head upstairs when he heard the door open. He turned to see Izze at the door. She looked pale and sickly.

"Hi," Izze said quietly.

"Hey are you okay?" Chris asked, walking over to her.

"I'm feeling a little under the weather," Izze said. "Can I talk to you? Upstairs?"

"Sure," Chris said. He took Izze's hand and she smiled lightly. They were both quiet as they headed up the stairs and into Chris's room. Izze sat down on the bed as Chris closed the door. He turned to his girlfriend. Not only did she look pale, but her hair was sloppily pulled back, and she looked like she hadn't gotten enough sleep. "So what's up?"

"You should sit down," Izze said. Chris sat down next to her, unsure of what was going to happen. "Chris we love each other right?"

"Yeah of course," Chris said.

"And that won't change no matter what happens right?" Izze asked.

"Iz what's wrong?" Chris asked. From the way she was talking, it sounded like she was about to break up with him.

"Chris just answer my question," Izze said.

"Yes," Chris said. "Now will you please tell me what's going on? You're really scaring me Iz."

"I'm pregnant," Izze said. Izze looked at the floor, unable to look Chris in the eyes. She was scared about what his reaction would be. Suddenly, Chris wrapped his arms around her and held her closely.

"It's okay," Chris whispered.

"I'm scared," Izze said. There was a knock at the door and Melinda poked her head in.

"Hey I need to borrow my brother," Melinda said, and then she quickly left.

"Okay you stay here," Chris said. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Izze nodded and Chris left the room.

* * *

Melinda stood in the attic with Wyatt, when Chris walked in.

"I tried scrying with the athame," Melinda said. "But I got nothing."

"So the demons are in the underworld," Wyatt said. "So what now?"

"We'll use the athame to call the demons to us," Melinda said. She handed her brothers a potion. "Then I'll freeze them and you two will either use your powers or the potions."

"Sounds simple enough," Chris said. "But then again, when are demons ever simple."

"So true," Wyatt said.

"All right get ready," Melinda said. She recited the spell and two demons appeared. One quickly threw an energy ball at Melinda. She didn't have time to freeze it and had to duck out of the way. The energy ball the couch behind her. "Mom's gonna kill us."

"Not if we do first," The demons said. Wyatt held up his hands and sent an energy blast at the demon. He screamed as he was destroyed. Chris chucked the potion at the other demon before he could shimmer out. Wyatt went over and helped his sister up, while also checking to see if she was injured.

"I'm fine," Melinda said. "At least until I tell Mom about the couch.

"I'm sure she won't be too mad," Wyatt said. "I'll come with you. Chris can you clean up in here?"

"Yeah sure," Chris said. Wyatt and Melinda left the attic and Chris quickly started to clean up. He wanted to get back downstairs to talk to Izze.

* * *

Izze sat in Chris's room, rocking back and forth. She heard noises upstairs. She tried not to be scared, but it was extremely difficult. The thought of demons attacking at that moment, scared her stiff.

"Please be okay," Izze whispered. She went to leave the room, but stopped, knowing she would be putting more than herself at risk.

"Oh he'll be fine," Izze spun around to see a demon standing behind her. "You, however, will not be." Izze went to scream but the demon grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. She sent his flying back into the wall.

"Chris!" Izze screamed.

* * *

Chris was still in the attic when he heard it.

"Chris!" Chris could hear the panic in his girlfriend's voice and quickly orbed to his room. When he orbed into the room, he saw a demon forcefully grab Izze.

"Too late," The demon said and shimmered out of the room.

"No!" Chris shouted falling to his knees. "Izze!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I would hope you guys would know by now, but I own nothing but my OC's**

**

* * *

**

Chris sat on the couch, rocking back and forth. He was shaking and crying. Piper was sitting next to him on one side and Leo on the other side. Melinda and Wyatt were standing in front of him and Keira was sitting on the couch across from him.

"Chris what happened?" Piper asked gently.

"I was in the attic," Chris said. "And I heard Izze scream. I orbed down and when I orbed into the room, there was a demon there. Before I could do anything, the demon grabbed her and shimmered out. I couldn't protect her. I'm a failure." Keira hiccuped loudly, as she had begun to sob. She stood up shakily and ran from the room.

"Keira," Melinda called after her.

"Let her go," Leo said. "She's dealing with everyone's emotions and it's too much for her. Especially, when she's obviously upset."

"I need to find her," Chris said, going to stand up.

"Chris I'll call for Carter and have him sense her," Melinda said.

"Not if she's in the underworld," Chris said. "I need to find her, it's my duty to her."

"Chris, let Mel and Wyatt do it," Piper said. "Your emotions are going to affect your actions."

"No!" Chris shouted.

"Chris why are you being so irrational!" Melinda shouted.

"Because she's pregnant!" Chris shouted. Melinda's eyes widened and Piper's hand went up to cover her mouth. Chris collapsed back down on the couch, sobbing. Piper wrapped her arms around her son.

"We'll find her," Piper said soothingly. "We'll find her."

* * *

Kevor sat on his throne, smirk on his face. By his side were two new demons, seeing as his last two were vanquished. Losing two more minions was worth him being able to kidnap the witch. The witch, Izze, was currently, chained to a wall, by her hands of course, crying quietly.

"There's no use in crying," Kevor said. "That pesky witch of a boyfriend isn't going to find you."

"Why did you take me?" Izze asked. Kevor smirked and stood up. He walked over to Izze. "What do you want with me?"

"Silly witch," Kevor said. "It's not you I want. It's what's inside of you."

"How do you," Izze began, but Kevor caught her off.

"Know?" Kevor asked. "A seer told me about it. A grandchild of the Charmed one? Such immense power. So I sent out a demon to attack your sister, to get your attention. Then I planted the athame so that they would call for my minions. While they were distracted, you were all alone."

"They'll find you," Izze said. "And they'll destroy you."

"My cave is cloaked," Kevor said. "They'll never find me. Or you. And as soon as you have that baby, they won't have to." Izze gulped in fear, as Kevor smirked evilly.

* * *

Keira sat in her room, rocking back and forth and crying. With Izze gone, Keira was all alone. For the past five years, Izze had been Keira's main support system. She couldn't help but feel lost without Izze there to calm her.

"Keira," Keira looked up to see Chris standing in her doorway. His eyes were red and puffy. He walked in and sat down next to her. "My parents told me I should check on you."

"Your dad didn't think your emotions would make me more emotional?" Keira asked. "Chris I want to find my sister just as bad as you do. She's all I have."

"I know," Chris said.

"No you don't!" Keira shouted. "You have two parents. You have two siblings. You have two Aunts and Uncles. And you have six cousins. Both of my parents are gone. Izze is really all I have." Keira exhaled loudly and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. Obviously, me and emotions is a bad idea."

"You're an empath," Chris said. "You get your emotions plus mine. Sorry about that small fry." Keira rolled her eyes. which made Chris smile a little.

"Why do you call me that?" Keira asked.

"Cuz small fry," Chris said. "I've known you since you were born. It just kind of stuck." Keira smiled a little. "And you know, my family is always gonna be there for you."

"Especially since you and my sisters are going to be parents," Keira said. Chris gave her a look. "Empath, remember?"

"Right," Chris said.

"So let me say what we're both feeling right now," Keira said. "We're going to do everything in our power to save Izze." Chris gave her a little smile before hugging her.

"Let's do it," Chris said. "Small fry."

* * *

Melinda was flipping through the Book of Shadows impatiently. Against her better judgement, she was panicking. Izze was her best friend and while she was also a witch, she had dealt with demons only twice before her kidnapping. And she was pregnant. Melinda was so busy panicking, that she didn't notice Carter orb into the room.

"Mel?" Melinda jumped back in suprise. "You okay?"

"Oh god you scared me," Melinda said. "And no, I'm not okay."

"I know what happened with Iz," Carter said.

"Have you tired sensing her?" Melinda asked. Carter nodded. "And?"

"I can't sense her," Carter said.

"So she's in the underworld," Melinda said. She started flipping pages in the Book of Shadows. "There's gotta be something in here to help us find Izze."

"Mel calm down," Carter said.

"I can't," Melinda said. "My best friend was kidnapped, my brother's a mess, I don't know how Keira is holding up, and I'm panicking."

"Yes I noticed that," Carter said. "Look Izze's my best friend too and I want to find her just as badly. So just breathe okay?" Melinda exhaled and Carter hugged her.

"Thanks Carter," Melinda said. Neither of them pulled away from the hug, for different reasons. Melinda felt herself calming down as she hugged Carter. She wasn't sure if it was the comfort of the hug or the little feeling of love she had for him. Carter didn't want to let her go because he still had feelings for her, something they both knew.

"Well I should go," Carter said, letting go of Melinda. "I'll talk to the Elders and see if I can find out anything about the demon that took Izze." He was about to leave but Melinda stopped him.

"Hey Carter," Carter gave her a look. Melinda gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." Carter smiled and orbed out. Melinda smiled as she went back to the book.

"I see you took my advice," Melinda looked up to see her mother leaning against the door.

"How long have you been there?" Melinda asked.

"Since the moment he orbed in," Piper said walking up to her daughter. "So that includes the hug and the kiss on the cheek." She stopped when she when she was next to her daughter. "By the way, what did all that mean?"

"I have no idea," Melinda said. "I'm just so freaked out about this whole situation with Izze."

"And you choose to get comfort from a familiar source," Piper said.

"Mom," Melinda began. "I'll let you bug me all you want about Carter after we rescue Izze."

"Fine," Piper said. "I'm gonna hold you to that though." Melinda rolled her eyes and went back to the Book.

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he woke up the next morning. He was sleeping on one of the couches in the attic, books and papers all around him. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Melinda was sitting on the other side of the room, asleep, with papers also strewn around her. They had stayed up most of the night trying to come up with ideas to rescue Izze. They made a list, but didn't pick an idea because Chris wasn't there. His phone rang and Wyatt grabbed it.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Wyatt, it's Lilith," Wyatt rubbed his eyes again. "I'm at the restaurant and wondering where you are." Wyatt bit his lip, realizing he had forgotten about meeting up for lunch with Lilith.

"Oh Lilith I'm sorry," Wyatt said. "I forgot about that. I've kind of got a situation at home."

"Oh," Lilith said. "That's okay."

"Maybe we can reschedule for another time?"

"Sure," Lilith said. "Well see you around." Wyatt hung up the phone and sighed.

"Who was that?" Wyatt looked over to see Melinda waking up.

"Lilith," Wyatt said. "I was supposed to meet her for lunch but with everything going on I kind of forgot."

"Normally I would bug you about that," Melinda said. "But we have more important matters to deal with. Let's go find Chris and go over the list." Wyatt nodded as the two headed downstairs.

* * *

Chris sat at the kitchen table, unable to eat anything. All he could thing about was Izze. He was scared that she wasn't okay, or alive for that matter.

"Don't think that," Chris looked up at Keira. "Not only will it drive you crazy, but it'll drive me crazy too."

"Sorry small fry," Chris said.

"Hey you two," Piper said. "Eating might be a good idea." Melinda and Wyatt came into the kitchen.

"Morning," Wyatt said, grabbing a plate with breakfast on it.

"What were you two up to all night?" Leo asked.

"Making a list," Melinda said.

"For what?" Keira asked.

"Plausible ways to save Izze," Melinda said.

"You spent the whole night making a list?" Piper asked.

"Well we didn't want to make any decisions without Chris," Wyatt said.

"Why?"

"She's your girlfriend," Melinda said.

"But she's your best friend," Chris replied back.

"In this situation," Melinda began. "I'm pretty sure boyfriend trumps best friend." There was a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Piper asked aloud. She went to leave the kitchen but Melinda stopped her.

"Hold on," Melinda said. "Carter if that's you, you can orb in!" Then, Carter orbed in.

"Didn't know if that was okay," Carter said awkwardly.

"Have you forgotten who we are?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"So what did you find out?" Melinda asked.

"The demons who attacked you guys are nothing more than lower level demons," Carter said. "Unfortunately, the Elders didn't know anything about who their leader is."

"Do you think the athame could work again?" Melinda asked.

"Last time we used the athame," Wyatt began. "It brought the demons to us."

"So we reverse the spell," Melinda said. "Then it takes us to the demon and we save Izze."

"Hold up sweetie," Piper said. "That may sound like a good plan but it sounds too easy."

"So we need to load up on potions," Melinda said. "And then, Wyatt, Chris, and I will go down to the Underworld."

"You should take Keira with you," Carter said.

"Are you crazy?" Keira asked, jumping from her seat. "Sorry, not my emotion. But, I don't have an active power. That would be suicide!" She paused again. "Also not my emotion."

"No but you could find Izze," Carter said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Look I can't sense Izze in the underworld," Carter said. "But Keira can sense her emotion and find her."

"He has a point," Wyatt said.

"Extra potions for you," Chris said.

"Okay," Melinda said. "Wyatt you start making potions."

"I'll help you," Piper said.

"Mind if I help too?" Keira asked.

"Sure," Piper said.

"Chris and I will reverse the spell and call you when it's ready," Melinda said.

"Well I see I'm not needed here," Carter said. "Keira if you need my help, just call."

"And by that he means," Piper said. "You shout his name."

"Odd," Keira said. Carter smirked before orbing out.

"Okay let's start this rescue mission,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I would hope you guys would know by now, but I own nothing but my OC's**

**

* * *

**

Izze sat on the cold floor of the cave. Kevor had, in a moment of kindness, moved her from the wall to a cage. A rather small cage. She had curled up into a ball and was trying very hard not look up at any of the demons, especially Kevor. There was something about the demon that freaked her out completely. It went well beyond the fact that he had kidnapped her. He had a very creepy demeanor that made Izze want to shiver every time he looked her in the eye. A plate clanged in front of her.

"Eat," She looked up to see one of the demons in front of her and a plate by her feet. The demon turned and walked away from her. Izze looked at the plate. She didn't trust any of the demons. Obviously, there wasn't going to be poison inside of it, seeing as Kevor kidnapped her for her baby. But, Izze still was taking any chances. She pushed the dish away from her and slid to the farthest side of the cage.

"Chris where are you?" Izze whispered. "I need you." Izze curled back up into a ball and put her head between her legs.

* * *

"Okay checklist time," Melinda, Keira, Wyatt, Chris, Leo, and Piper were standing in the attic. They had made more potions than any of the Halliwell's could ever remember and had severeal different backup plans if anything went wrong.

"Too many potions to count?" Wyatt asked sarcastically. "Check."

"Spell reversed?" Piper asked.

"Check," Melinda said.

"Any other last minute precautions?" Wyatt asked.

"One of you has to stay by Keira at all times," Leo said. Keira sighed. Having a passive power really did suck.

"Darn that passive power of mine," Keira said.

"You should try talking to Phoebe sometime," Piper said and Leo smirked.

"Yeah that joke," Keira began. She motioned her hand over her head and made a whoosh sound. "Right over my head."

"Before her time," Leo said.

"God does that make me feel odd," Piper muttered.

"Alright let's do this," Chris said.

"Good luck," Piper said as Wyatt, Chris, and Keira cluttered around Melinda. She recited the reversed spell and the four of them disappeared in a swirl of lights.

* * *

The cave was dimly lit. There was more light when Melinda, Chris, Wyatt, and Keira appeared in the cave, but after that it went back to the dim light. Keira had the most potions on her. She had two in each pocket of her jacket and two in her jeans pocket. Melinda had three on her and Wyatt and Chris each had one potion on them.

"Alright Keira," Wyatt said. "You're up." Keira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"We got trouble," Keira said. Suddenly, a group of demons shimmered in. Keira quickly threw a potion at one of them. As one demon exploded, another one threw a fireball at Keira. Keira ducked down as Chris sent the fireball telekinetically back at the demon.

"Chris take Keira and get out of here!" Melinda said. Chris nodded and grabbed Keira. Keira pointed in a direction and they ran off. "Let's show them whose boss, Wy." Wyatt smirked at his little sister as they continued to ward demons off.

* * *

Chris and Keira paused to catch their breath. Keira leaned against the rock wall and closed her eyes. She concentrated, looking for any signs of emotion that might be her sisters'. She was looking for what she felt almost everyday, the never ending flow of emotions that was her big sister.

"Anything?" Chris asked. Keira opened one eye and sighed. "It's okay. Just keep concentrating." Keira took a deep breath and searched for Izze. She had to push Chris's feeling out of her head, which in his situation was no easy task.

"Come on," Keira whispered to herself. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. "I think I found her!" Keira pointed in a direction and the two took off in that direction. Keira could feel her heart pounding, half Chris' fault, as they rounded the corner. She ducked down behind a rock and Chris followed suit. They peered over the rock to see three demons, one sitting in a throne and two by his side.

"Where is she?" Chis asked. Keira spotted a cage off to the corner. She could see a sneaker sticking out from the shadows. Keira recognized it as Izze's immediately. She pointed at the cage.

"She's over there," Keira whispered. Chris balled his fist angrily and was about to jump up and attack, but Keira grabbed his arm. "Don't do something stupid. We've found her, now we have to be smart." Chris sighed and began thinking.

"I have a plan,"

* * *

Melinda was backed up into a wall as a demon approached her, a fireball in his hand. She smirked before blowing him up.

"They always fall for it," Melinda said with a smirk. Wyatt ran over to her. "Think we've destroyed enough demons yet?"

"No," Wyatt said as three more approached them. Wyatt held up his hands and set a fire blast at them.

"Nice oh twice-blessed one," Melinda said. Wyatt rolled his eyes. Neither of them saw the demon coming until it was too late. He stabbed an athame into Melinda's stomach. Melinda cried out in pain and slid to the ground. Wyatt shoved the demon back. The demon stumbled back before being blown up by Wyatt.

"Mel!" Wyatt shouted. "Are you okay?" He used telekinesis to pull the athame out. Melinda let out a cry of pain before Wyatt healed the wound.

"I hate athames," Melinda said as her brother helped her up.

"Better that an energy ball," Wyatt said.

"Let's not tell mom and dad about that last part okay?" Wyatt smirked and nodded. "Okay, let's go find the others." They took off down the path that Chris and Keira had taken.

* * *

Keira stayed crouched behind the rocks with Chris. His plan was a little nutty, but it had a high possibility of working. Chris gave Keira the nod. She jumped up and chucked the potion at one of the demons before ducking back down. They heard the scream of pain before running out. Keira's potion had hit one of the minion demons, leaving one other minion and their leader. Keira quickly chucked her potion at the other demon, leaving their leader.

"A rescue party?" The leader asked. "How cute." Kevor smirked as he stood. "It won't work, of course. I'm too powerful." He stuck his hand out and used his power to pull Keira forwarded. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Let her go!" Chris shouted. Kevor smirked before throwing Keira. She crashed to the ground, her head hitting the cold cave floor. Kevor smirked as Keira lay on the ground, unconcious. He turned to Chris, whose fists were balled up.

"You won't beat me," Kevor said. "You're not powerful enough."

"I don't need power to kick your ass," Chris said darkly. Suddenly, a blast hit Kevor's shoulder, knocking him backwards. When he tried to step forwards, he was blasted back again. Melinda and Wyatt walked up and stood on different sides of Chris. As Kevor regained his compusure, Chris held up his hand and began clenching it into a fist. Kevor began gasping as he could feel the oxygen leaving his body.

"No!" He choked out. "My plan was perfect!" He collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. Chris looked over at his siblings. Melinda and Wyatt both raised the hands up and then blasted Kevor. He screamed as he was vanquished. And then, for a moment it seemed as if time stood still.

Wyatt acted first, running over to Keira's unconcious body. He held his hands over her head as the gold light emitted from his hands. Once she was healed, Wyatt slowly helped her up. Chris ran over to the cage and used his telekinesis to force the door open. He bent down, looking for Izze. He saw her, passed out on the floor. He quickly grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her out. He carried her over to his siblings and Keira.

"Is she okay?" Melinda asked gently. Wyatt, being the healer, quickly checked Izze, before healing her.

"If she wasn't," Wyatt said. "She is now."

"Let's get out of here," Chris said. He orbed out, still holding his girlfriend. Wyatt put his hands on Keira and Melinda's shoulder, before orbing out of the cave.

* * *

Izze slowly opened her eyes, not looking forward to the cold dark cave that she was stuck in. Instead of seeing the cave, she saw a brown door. She sat up, confused. Izze looked around the room. She was not in the cave, but actually in Chris's room. She was alone in the room. Izze quickly got up to leave the room. When she tried to open the door, it was locked. Izze spotted the key on the dresser. She unlocked the door and headed down the hallway. As she reached the stairs, she heard voices downstairs.

"Chris you need to trust me on this," Izze heard Piper say.

"This isn't a conversation I want to have with my mother," Chris said.

"Well your girlfriend is pregnant," Izze felt her face turn red. Obviously, everyone knew. "She needs to see a doctor." Izze started to walk down the stairs. As she reached the floor, Keira ran into the foyer and up to her sister. Keira hugged her tightly. Wyatt, Leo, Piper, Melinda, and Chris had now walked into the foyer. When Keira finally let her go, Melinda walked up to her.

"Demons suck huh?" Melinda asked.

"Don't know how you were raised with that kind of stuff," Izze said. The two best friends hugged.

"Well now you know why we're all so neurotic," Piper said. Keira felt an emotion pass between Chris and Izze.

"Uh Leo," Keira said. "Do you think you could help me with my empath powers? Like now? In the conservatory?" Leo gave her a look. Keira rolled her eyes and pushed him in the direction of the conservatory

"Mom I think we should go get dinner ready," Melinda said, picking up on Keira's un-subtle move. Piper nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

"Better get to the club," Wyatt said awkwardly, before orbing out. Once the room was clear, Chris walked up to Izze and kissed her hard. Izze respnded back to the kiss and clutched onto Chris's arm, afraid she'd be taken again. When they finally pulled away, Izze rested her head on Chris's chest.

"I hope this whole thing doesn't turn you into one of those over-protective boyfriend types," Izze said jokingly.

"Didn't you notice the locked door?" Chris fired back. Izze rolled her eyes. Chris then picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Izze asked.

"Taking you back upstairs," Chris said. "You should be resting."

"Put me down," Izze said, flailing her arms. Chris chuckled at his girlfriend.

"I'm doing this because I love you," Chris said. Izze made a humph noise and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love you too," Izze muttered. "But right now you suck." Chris chuckled again before orbing upstairs.

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he stepped out of the office. P3 was closed for the night. Lilith was standing at the bar, finishing the last of clean-up.

"Thanks for staying behind to help," Wyatt said. "My siblings had some things to deal with tonight."

"It's okay," Lilith said quietly. Wyatt looked over at the redhead, wondering what was wrong. The whole night she had been avoiding conversation with him. He was sure the last time they talked he hadn't said anything rude to her. Then it hit him. They had had that lunch plan that he had forgotten about. Lilith had thought it was a date.

"Must Mel always be right," Wyatt muttered.

"Well I'm off," Lilith said. She started to leave, but Wyatt stopped her.

"Lilith wait," Wyatt said. She turned around and looked at him. "Maybe we could reschedule that lunch we had planned?"

"Sure," Lilith said. "Tomorrow at 12. Meet here?"

"It's a date," Wyatt said. Lilith smiled brightly.

"See you tomorrow," She said, still smiling.

"Bye," Wyatt said with a smile. The redhead turned and left the club.

* * *

Melinda sighed as she stood in the kitchen. Her parents had gone asleep awhile ago. Chris had taken Izze upstairs to rest, but in the end, it was both of them who needed rest. Keira had gone home, not wanting to bug her sister and Chris.

"Hey Mel," Wyatt said walking into the kitchen.

"Heybig bro," Melinda said. "How was the club?"

"Good," Wyatt said. "Lilith was a big help tonight."

"How is the lovely redhead?" Melinda asked with a smirk. Wyatt rolled his eyes at the tone of her voice.

"She's fine," Wyatt said. "But you were right."

"I knew she liked you," Melinda said. "You going on a date with her?"

"Tomorrow," Wyatt said. "Night." He exited the kitchen as his sister had a victory smirk on her face. She leaned against the counter. She was tired, but didn't feel like going to sleep. Now that things weren't that crazy, she had time to think about her situation. It was better that she sort out her thoughts now, before her mother accosted her with questions tomorrow.

The truth was, Melinda was completely confused. Carter had been her best friend since they were four. They knew pretty much everything about each other. Obviously, she would always harbor feelings for him. He was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love. Should the fact that he was some all-powerful whitelighter change that? Suddenly, Carter orbed into the room.

"Hey Mel," Carter said.

"Hey," Melinda said.

"How's Izze?" Carter asked.

"She's good," Melinda said. "I'm surprised you're coming here now. I was expecting sometime earlier."

"Yeah I was stuck up there," Carter said. "But when I had a free moment I sensed Izze to see if she was safe."

"And then you came here," Melinda concluded.

"Well no," Carter said. "The whole sensing was two hours ago. I came here to talk to you."

"Me?" Melinda asked. "About what?"

"Us," Carter said.

"I thought we agreed to be friends," Melinda said. Carter sighed.

"I agreed to that because I missed having you and Izze in my life," Carter said. "But I can't just be your friend Mel, I care about you too much." Melinda bit her lip, not sure what to say.

"Carter I," Melinda began, but Carter stopped her.

"Look," Carter said. "Melinda we've known each other since we were kids. You're one of the few people whom I can trust. And most importantly, I love you. I have since we were kids. I know me being a whitelighter messes with everything, but I want to try." Melinda didn't say anything, just stared at Carter. He loved her. They stood in silence for a little while, before Carter broke the silence. "I guess I'll go."

"Wait," Melinda said. This was the moment to say everything she was feeling. Instead, Melinda kissed him. It took Carter a second to react, but then he kissed her back. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Not her family, not the Elders, not the fact that he was whitelighter, nothing. Finally, Melinda pulled away. Carter looked at her and smiled.

"I guess that solves what I came here for," Carter said.

"What about the Elders?" Melinda asked.

"I'm gonna take a page from the Halliwell book on this one," Carter began. "Screw the Elders." Melinda smiled as Carter kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I would hope you guys would know by now, but I own nothing but my OC's**

**

* * *

**

Wyatt sat in the office of P3, sorting through papers. It was annoying how often he had to clean of the desk, Chris and Melinda weren't very organized with the important papers that the club needed. There was a knock at the door and Lilith stuck her head in.

"Hey Wyatt," She said. "Ready to go?" He looked up at the petite redhead. She was wearing jeans, a simple white top, and a blue cardigan.

"Yeah," Wyatt said getting up.

"I always see you in here organizing," Lilith said as they exited the office.

"Because my siblings don't understand the concept of organization," Wyatt said. "So as the eldest, I'm left with that job."

"Would you say you do the most work at the club?" Lilth asked as Wyatt opened the door to his car for her. She smiled and got in. Wyatt went around the car and got in on the drivers side.

"It all balances out," Wyatt said, starting up the car. "Mel finds all the good bands and deals with music, Chris manages the bar, and I deal with all the papers like tax returns, inventory, etc." Lilith nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So where are we going?" Lilith asked. Wyatt pulled up to a restuarant. "Oh. Oops." They got out of the car.

"My dad found this place," Wyatt said. "He and I come here a lot when we don't want to tell our mom we're kind of sick of her cooking." Lilith giggled. The waiter escorted them to their seats. "So tell me a little about your family."

"I lived with my dad in a small town in Connecticut until I graduated," Lilith said. "Then I went to NYU for film. After college, I bummed around the city looking for work and after years of interning yet seemlessly jobless and a few independent movies here and there, I moved out here. I thought I'd have more luck in Hollywood, but it's expensive out here. Hence, me showing up at your club asking about a job."

"Lucky me," Wyatt said with a smile. Lilith blushed and hid her face behind her menu. Wyatt's smile grew wider. He was already enjoying this date.

* * *

"Is this place giving you the creeps as much as it is just me?" Chris and Izze were sitting in the doctors office. Piper had gotten them an appointment to make sure Izze and the baby were okay.

"Iz there's nothing scary about this place," Chris said.

"Says you," Izze commented back.

"It's better than the Underworld," Chris whispered.

"True," Izze said before leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat like that contendtly for a few minutes before a nurse called Izze's name. They walked into a small room. Izze sat down on the little table, while Chris sat by her. Izze tapped her foot against the table.

"You okay?" Chris asked, knowing perfectly well she wasn't. Izze only tapped her foot when she was nervous.

"Fine," Izze lied. Chris gave her a look and she sighed. "Okay I'm a little worried."

"About what?" Chris said.

"Well with the whole kidnapping thing," Izze said. "Maybe the stress or the fear did something to the baby. I could have miscarried or something." Chris put his hands on Izze's shoulders.

"The baby is fine," Chris said. He kissed her on the forehead. "So stop panicking."

"I'll try," Izze said. "Your family kind of rubbed off on me with that." Chris rolled his eyes and Izze smirked. The door opened and a female doctor walked into the room.

"Hi Isabella?" The doctor asked and Izze nodded her head. "I'm Doctor Shay." She extended her hand and Izze shook it. She looked at Chris. "And this is?"

"My boyfriend," Izze said.

"So the father of the baby," Doctor Shay said and Chris nodded. "Alright, well we're just going to do a few things to check on the baby. Sound good?" Izze nodded as the Doctor began the preliminaries.

* * *

Keira walked up to the Mitchell household. Peyton had called her asking about the English homework and it turned out neither she nor her twin had any of the assignment. So Keira drove over to the house to give her a copy of the assignment. She was a little apprehensive about going over. The last time she was, she had to deal with the awkwardness of knowing that Henry Jr. was starting to like her. She bit her lip as she knocked on the door. The door opened and Keira was relieved to see Paige standing there.

"Hey Keira," Paige said. "Come on in." She stepped aside and let Keira in. "Peyton, Pamela, Keira's here!" Paige called upstairs. Peyton came downstairs first.

"Thanks for coming over," Peyton said. "I kind of blanked on the homework and Pamela thought she did it but turns out she forgot also."

"Completely unlike me," Pamela said coming down the stairs. "Peyt is the one who usually forgets things."

"Gee thanks sis," Peyton said sarcastically.

"It was easy," Keira said.

"Says the bookworm," Peyton said. Keira rolled her eyes and handed the twins the piece of paper.

"She means thanks," Pamela said.

"So we here you took on your first set of demons yesterday," Peyton said. Keira looked over at Paige.

"Piper likes to share these kind of things with me and Phoebe," Paige said.

"Yeah," Keira said. "I ran around a dark cave loaded with potions, took out a lower-level demon, and then got smashed against a wall and knocked unconcious."

"Happens to the best of us," Paige said. "At least you're okay."

"Yeah cuz if you weren't Pamela and I would've been screwed with the English assignment," Peyton joked. Keira rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Keep cracking jokes like that and I won't bail you out next time you call me frantically," Keira said.

"I was totally kidding," Peyton said quickly. Keira and Pamela laughed at her response.

"Well I better get going," Keira said, hoping to get out of the house before Henry Jr. showed up. "Wouldn't want my sister calling me to make sure I'm not being attacked."

"See ya at school tomorrow," Peyton said before she and Pamela headed up the stairs. Keira turned to open the door, but the door opened from the other side.

"Oh hey Keira," Henry Sr. said entering the house.

"She brought the girls a homework assignment they forgot," Paige said.

"Ah," Henry said. "Well it was nice seeing you." Henry and Paige headed towards the kitchen. Keira turned to leave, but then, collided into Henry Jr.

"Sorry!" Keira said.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Henry Jr. said jokingly. Keira smiled politely as she felt Henry Jr's feelings. Oh yeah, he definetly had a crush on her.

"Well I gotta get going," She said. "Bye." And then she quickly headed to her car and drove off.

* * *

"It so was a date," Lilith said. "You just didn't get that!" Wyatt and Lilith were walking through a park by the restaurant they had just eaten at.

"Well you didn't call it a date," Wyatt said. "You wanted to have lunch to talk about the club."

"Well I'm kind of shy," Lilith said. "Especially around cute guys."

"Oh so you think I'm cute," Wyatt said with a smirk, causing Lilith to blush.

"So if you didn't know it was supposed to be a date," Lilith began. "Then why did you ask me out?"

"Well," Wyatt said. "I didn't know it was supposed to be a date. But I realized that's what you had in mind after our phone call. And, Mel believed that you liked me."

"Well obviously she was right," Lilith said. "And I'm glad you realized that she was right."

"Yeah me too," Wyatt said. They were both silent again and Lilith looked down at her watch.

"Oh I gotta get back to my apartment," Lilith said. "A plumber's coming to deal with a water issue. But I'll see you later at the club." Wyatt nodded. Then, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Lilith blushed again before smiling.

"See ya later," Wyatt said. Lilith turned and walked off. Wyatt sighed with a smile, before heading back to his car.

* * *

Melinda sat in the kitchen reading something on her computer. She was searching for new and hot bands for the club. She heard the door open and close.

"I told you you had no reason to panic," Chris said as he entered the kitchen. Izze came in after him.

"Well sorry," Izze said. "I just assumed the worse. So sue me." She saw Melinda sitting at the table. "Hi."

"So I guess your appointment went well," Melinda said.

"Yes," Chris said. "The baby's fine and will be fine as long as Izze stops worrying so much."

"She's having your child," Melinda said. "That'll never happen." Chris rolled his eyes and Izze smirked. She sat down next to her best friend.

"I'm hungry," Izze said. "Do you guys have any ice cream?"

"Nope," Melinda said.

"Chris can you go get me some ice cream?" Izze asked. "Please?"

"Better get used to that big brother," Melinda said. "You're going to be hearing requests like that for next nine months."

"Actually less," Izze said. "The doctor told me I was six weeks along." She looked back at Chris. "Please?" Chris sighed and kissed her on the forehead before orbing out of the room.

"Five bucks says you won't even want the ice cream when he gets back," Melinda said.

"How do you know?" Izze asked curiously.

"When my aunts were pregnant," Melinda began. "They always wanted one thing one minute and something completely different the next. Drove my Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry crazy." Izze laughed.

"Well Chris can orb so it's more conveinent," Izze said. Then she sighed. Melinda looked at her before closing her laptop.

"Alright best friend," Melinda said. "Start talking."

"I'm pregnant at twenty three," Izze said. "Isn't that kind of young?"

"It's better than sixteen," Melinda said and Izze gave her a look. "Remember Karen Fernandez?"

"Oh yeah!" Izze said. "Did she keep her baby?"

"Yep," Melinda said. "I saw her a few months ago. She had an adorable little girl, while finishing high school."

"My mom was so concerned after she heard that," Izze said.

"Just concerned?" Melinda asked. "Puh-lease. My dad and brothers were giving Carter the evil eye for weeks after they heard about Mackenzie. And my mom gave me numerous sex talks."

"Speaking of Carter," Izze said, trying to subtley changed the subject.

"Nice," Melinda said at her friend's lack of subtlety.

"Yes I'm not subtle," Izze said. "Now spill."

"Spill what?" Melinda asked.

"Oh please," Izze said. "Our former best friend shows up and says he still has feelings for you. I know you and I know the gears in your head have been turning on what to do about it. So what are you going to do?"

"I think it's more what I already did," Melinda said nonchalantly and Izze's jaw dropped.

"When?" She asked, excitedly.

"Last night," Melinda said. "He came by and I thought he was checking on you, but he wanted to talk about us."

"So there is an us?" Izze asked.

"Well I haven't seen him since but I would assume so," Melinda said.

"Yay!" Izze said clapping her hands. "And now neither of us will be a third wheel."

"You weren't totally a third wheel," Melinda said. "Plus, ya know you had a few boyfriends here and there."

"They all turned out to be tools," Izze said.

"Not that your present boyfriend isn't sometime a tool," Melinda said and Izze smacked her arm. "What? He's my brother, I'm allowed to say these things."

"And I'm his girlfriend," Izze said. "And I'm allowed to hit you for saying it." Then, blue lights began materializing. "Oh, my ice cream!" Instead, of Chris standing there, it was Carter. "Aw!"

"Gee thanks Iz," Carter said. Melinda smirked and stood.

"Don't feel insulted," Melinda said. "She was expecting Chris with a carton of ice cream." Then, Melinda kissed Carter on the cheek.

"Aw how sweet," Izze said. Melinda rolled her eyes and Carter simply smiled, with one arm behind his back. "So what's up?"

"I was looking for you," Carter said, looking at Melinda. He brought his arm forward revealing one red rose. Melinda smiled as he handed it to her. "How about an impromtu date?" Melinda looked over at Izze.

"We'll talk later," Izze said as Chris orbed in. "Plus, now I have ice cream!" Melinda looked back at Carter.

"Let's go," Melinda said. Carter smiled as they orbed out.

* * *

"She's an idiot!" Two female demons sat in a cave, staring into a cauldron. They were watching Lilith and Wyatt on their date. "He's the son of a Charmed One, the twice-blessed child, the wielder of Excalibur! And what does she do? Let him kiss her on the cheek and giggle about it."

"Well she is your father's daughter," The elder of the two said. The two demons had the same bright red hair that Lilith had. "I don't know what I ever saw in that man."

"Well that doesn't matter," The first demon said. "Lilith 3,000 miles away from Daddy dearest. And if only she knew the true power that her boyfriend has!"

"Oh Leila," Her mother began. "Lilith doesn't even know her true power. Your father did everything he could to hide it from her."

"Then why don't we enlighten her?" Leila asked maliciously. Her mother put her arm on her shoulder.

"Not yet," She said. "We have to make sure that Lilith and her little boyfriend are really serious. Once they are, then we make our move."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I would hope you guys would know by now, but I own nothing but my OC's**

**

* * *

**

"We're free!" Peyton shouted as she got into the front seat of Keira's car. The school day had just ended and they were on Christmas vacation.

"Only for a week," Pamela said, rather sadly. "These vacations are always way too."

"Think of it this way," Keira said, starting the car. "Next year around this time we'll have finished our first semester as college freshman."

"Good god," Peyton said. "Let's not talk about college! Those applications sucked enough. Now we have to wait to hear what schools want us and what schools don't."

"It sucks majorly," Pamela said. "But let's not talk about a boring subject like that."

"So what should we talk about?" Keira asked. "Christmas presents? Cuz I'm pretty sure you've both already told me that."

"Also boring," Peyton said. "Although I'm excited you're going to be joining us nutty Halliwells for Christmas this year."

"My sister got me the in," Keira said jokingly. "Pregnancy helps with those kinds of things." The twins laughed at her comment.

"Oh I know!" Pamela said. "We can talk about how our brother is completely into you!" Keira's eyes widened.

"I told you she already knew," Peyton said. "She is an empath."

"We are so not having this conversation," Keira said.

"Why not?" Pamela asked. "Do you like him?"

"I don't really know him," Keira said. "And it doesn't help that I know he likes me due to my powers! Haven't you noticed me avoiding him whenever I'm at your house?"

"Duh," Pamela said. "That's why we're bringing it up."

"It's getting kind of ridiculous," Peyton said. "I mean the incident from last weekend was truly the icing on the cake." Keira groaned, being reminded of the embarassment she had put herself through just to avoid Henry Jr. She had been in the kitchen with the twins, talking about some school assignment while making smoothies, when Henry Jr. orbed in. Things hadn't been that awkward at first, with the twins engaging in some sibling banter with their older brother. It was when Henry turned his attention to Keira that it became awkward. His feelings at the time had been about how nice her eyes were look at it. Keira looked away and tried to grab her books to leave when she crashed into the blender.

"Our kitchen still kind of smells of fruit," Pamela said with a smirk.

"If we had inherited that nifty freezing power that Mel has," Peyton said.

"Oh because orbing yourself and objects is such a suckish power," Keira said sarcastically.

"Don't hate just cuz you got passive powers," Peyton said. "And remember my sister and I can orb you very far away."

"And I'll call my whitelighter to bring me back," Keira said.

"If he's not too busy with Mel," Pamela shot back. "But maybe you can call Henry to get you!"

"I'm going to hurt you," Keira said as they pulled up to her house. Peyton turned to look at Pamela and they smirked.

"Kitchen in the manor," The twins said. Keira disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and the twins giggled loudly.

* * *

"Piper I can't eat all of this," Izze was sitting in the kitchen with Piper and Melinda. Piper was convinced that Izze wasn't eating enough for both herself and the baby and had made her a late but large lunch. Izze had eaten about a quarter of it, but was unable to eat anymore.

"You need your nourishment," Piper said pushing the plate back towards. Izze looked over at Melinda, a pleading look on her face.

"Sorry," Melinda said holding her hands up. "Can't help you. My mother is a very determined person."

"Well now if I puke I don't have to blame the morning sickness," Izze grumbled. Suddenly, Keira appeared in the kitchen via orbs.

"Hi Keira," Piper said confused.

"Those two are dead," Keira said darkly. She looked at Piper, Izze, and Melinda. "Hi, bye." She exited through the back door. "YOU TWO HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

"No killing!" Izze called after her. Keira stalked back inside.

"What could I possibly do with passive powers?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh stop complaining!" Melinda said. "You and Paulina should form a club and complain to each other."

"And maybe she can help me kill the twins," Keira said before leaving. Izze went to say something but Keira stopped her. "Don't even try sis!" They heard a loud scream followed by the sound of a slamming door.

"Please do not hold me accountable for any damages done to your nieces," Izze said to Piper. "I have no control over her when she gets like that."

"I won't," Piper said. "As long as you finish eating this." She handed Izze a fork and Izze groaned. She paused for a second before making a face. Melinda moved fast grabbing a bucket and placing right by Izze as Izze vomited. Melinda sighed as she held her best friends hair back.

"Please take the food away now," Melinda said. Piper sighed as she dumped the food in the garbage can. They kitchen door opened as Wyatt, Chris, and Leo walked in.

"That's a welcoming sight," Wyatt said.

"Screw you," Izze managed say before continuing to puke.

"Do you think we can move Izze to a different room?" Leo asked.

"She's kind of vomiting Dad," Melinda said.

"I know," Leo said. "That's the point."

"It's fine," Izze said. "I'm done. I think." She looked at Chris and frowned. "I blame you for this."

"And your prize for being to blame," Melinda began. She handed him the bucket. "Is getting to deal with the puke bucket! Come on Iz." Melinda ushered Izze out of the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Chris asked holding the bucket away from him.

"Empty it out," Piper said, as if it were the most obvious thing to do. "Take it outside and wash it with the hose." Chris headed outside, keeping the bucket a good distance away from him.

"Now that that has been dealt with," Leo said. "We can continue the conversation we were having before."

"Oh clever," Wyatt said. "Bring it up in front of mom."

"Bring what up in front of mom?" Piper asked with her hands on her hips.

"I told Wyatt that he should his girlfriend over for Christmas," Leo said. "But Wyatt seems to think that's a bad idea."

"Yes," Wyatt said. "Because I've only been dating her for a month and you want me to bring her over when the whole family is going to be here. First off, our family is nuts, no point in trying to deny that. And second, she's non-magical and whenever the whole family is here, something magical happens, whether demon-related or just something stupid."

"That's not completely true," Piper said.

"When I was eight Chris used his phasing power to open every present," Wyatt said. "Melinda exploded pudding in Uncle Coop's face when she was thirteen. Pilar almost injured Grandpa when she first got her levitating powers. The twins orbed Paulina to the top of Golden Gate Bridge and she almost fell off."

"Fine we get it," Piper said. "We're all extremely dysfunctional. But as your parents, it is our right to get to meet your girlfriend."

"Did you seriously just play the parent card?" Wyatt asked.

"It's better than the mom card," Leo said. "But she has a point."

"Fine," Wyatt said. "I'll talk to Lilith about something after Christmas. Anyways, she's probably flying to Connecticut to see her dad."

"Fair enough," Piper said. Suddenly, Keira was orbed into the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Keira shouted.

"They did it again huh?" Piper asked. Keira nodded, furiously. She turned to Leo.

"Is there a way to kill someone with emotions?" She asked.

"I'm not going to answer that," Leo said cautiously.

"Fine," Keira said balling her hands into fists. "I'll do it the old fashion way." And then left the Manor.

"Should we be worried?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," Piper said. "For Pamela and Peyton's sake."

* * *

A few hours later, Keira was sitting in the living room of her house reading. Pamela and Peyton had orbed home a long time ago, afraid Keira was actually going to hurt them. At that point, Keira had calmed down sufficiently especially since she was reading. Suddenly, Chris orbed into the room.

"Hey small fry," Chris said. "You're not still on the war path are you?"

"No," Keira said. "The twins left a long time ago and reading helped me calm down. I can't promise in the future they'll be safe though. Especially at the Halliwell family Christmas when I'll have Paulina on my side." Chris chuckled. "So what are you doing here? Because last I checked Izze was at your house."

"Yeah she's hanging out with Mel," Chris said. "I kind of came here hoping you could help me."

"With?" Keira asked.

"A favor," Chris said. Keira looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant. When her powers kicked in, her eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" Keira shouted excitedly. She tossed her book aside and ran up to him. "Of course I'll help!"

"See you being an empath makes things much easier," Chris said with a smile. Keira nodded with a wide grin. "Alright, let's go small fry." And they orbed out.

* * *

Wyatt and Lilith sat in P3 eating lunch.

"So when do you leave?" Wyatt asked. Lilith sighed.

"I leave tomorrow," Lilith said. "But I'll be back on the 30th."

"Good," Wyatt said. "And when you get back I'm obligated to tell you that my parents want to meet and probably have you over for dinner."

"That sounds good," Lilith said. "Yet you seemed apprehensive to tell me."

"My family's rather nutty," Wyatt said.

"Hey I should know what I'm getting in to," Lilith said. "And plus your parents cannot be as embarassing as my father. He specifically puts out embarassing photos just because he thinks it's hysterical when my face turns beet red."

"Sounds like we should never have our parents together in the same room," Wyatt said and Lilith nodded mouthing 'Yeah'. Lilith stood up and grabbed her bag. "You're not going are you?"

"I have to," Lilith said. "I have to finish packing."

"I thought you already did that!" Wyatt said.

"Well I've tried," Lilith said. "But everytime I do, this rather good-looking blond guy calls me and distracts me!"

"He sounds like a charmer," Wyatt said with a smirk. "And you do know you could always say no."

"And risk an unhappy boyfriend?" Lilith asked. "Psh." Wyatt smiled and kissed her. "You're doing it again!"

"See I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Wyatt said before kissing her again.

"You know if you don't let me go," Lilith began. "I could always go to your family's Christmas."

"That's cruel," Wyatt said, before sighing dramatically. "Alright go." Lilith giggled and kissed him again.

"See you in a week," Lilith said before exiting the club. Wyatt smiled as she left.

* * *

"So why'd you ask me?" Keira and Chris were standing in the designated store staring at all of the displays. "I mean you could have easily asked Mel."

"Mel wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret," Chris said. "And you're her sister."

"And I would have known anyways because I'm an empath," Keira said quietly with a knowing smirk. Chris nudged her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Have you seen anything you like?" One of the employees asked.

"What do you think small fry?" Chris asked, looking at Izze. Keira looked in the display case. She looked over the objects, channeling what she knew Izze would love. She spotted one in the corner and smiled.

"That one," Keira said pointing at it. "Izze would love that one." The clerk smiled and took the object out of the display case.

"Should we check to see if it fits?" Chris asked. The clerk nodded and took Keira's hand. It fit her perfectly, meaning it would fit Izze perfectly. "Perfect."


End file.
